It's not an S
by LondonaLozzy
Summary: Lauren Lake spent her early life as a Military brat. Constantly being moved from place to place. Usually she didn't care when she had to leave again, she'd never had time to make any friends. That all changed though when she ended up in Smallville, Kansas and met a farm boy, a boy named Clark Kent who changed her life forever. MAN OF STEEL MOVIEVERSE. Clark/OC
1. Prologue

**It's not an S – Prologue**

New Troy aka the biggest borough in Metropolis. Here I stand in the centre of the infamous landscape, the largest and wealthiest city on Earth.

Looking around at it now I don't see Skyscrapers, the hustle and bustle of city life or even the spherical monument that is the globe atop of the Daily Planet building. All that is visible is destruction and absolute hell on earth.

Cars lay overturned and mangled on the streets, buildings have collapsed in front of my eyes and people run screaming left, right and centre. Screaming because they are scared, screaming because they can't comprehend what is happening to their home and screaming because they don't know if they will make it out alive.

Looking up into the smoke filled sky is a ship, a ship from across the stars. It's main objective to turn our world into their own. It stops for nothing, it stops for no one and it's getting closer and closer to where I remain rooted to the spot.

You'd think with all of this going on around me that I'd be running as far away from it as my feet would carry me. That I'd be following the sea of terrified citizens all darting in colliding directions just trying to get to safety, but no. Still I stand in the same place I was when I walked out of the Daily Planet on that morning, the morning it all started.

I'm not frozen in shock and disbelief. I'm not waiting for it stop. I'm not giving up and surrendering to what seems to be a certain fate. What I am doing though is looking for someone, looking out into the war zone and praying that out of the corner of my eye I'd see him in a streak of red and blue.

To Metropolis and to the world, he is our only hope. A guardian angel sent to us from another world. To me, he is the man that I have loved since I was a little girl, the man who I had met a long time ago in school corridor in Smallville. To me, he is Clark. To me, he is everything.

My name is Lauren Lake, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Hi guys. I'm extremely overwhelmed by the response I've received just off the back of the prologue. It's not even 400 words long. Seriously though, I appreciate all the follows, favourites and reviews so much and I'll continue to work my hardest at giving you the best of my writing ability.

Please be aware that this story will be set during the Man of Steel movie which I've now seen 3 times since its release on Friday. I'm pretty obsessed. You'll be ok for the next couple of chapters but after that it will be full of spoilers. If you haven't watched the film yet and don't want it spoilt don't read this until you've seen it. If you have seen it then all's good in this hood and I hope you enjoy. I'll make sure to put a spoiler warning at the start of all chapters that contains them anyway.

Also in response to some of the reviews I just wanted to make it clear that the chapters will be anything between 1,500 and 3,000 words long dependent on content. Also if you want to know what Lauren looks like please visit my profile page where there are links to some manips I've done for the story.

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once so please pay attention. It is with great regret that I admit I do not own Superman or any characters connected with it. That privilege belongs to DC comics. Henry Cavill however does not apply to this. Hey, a girl can dream right?

Anyway I promise in future the author note will only be a couple of sentences if that. Just wanted to lay down the ground rules before we really get stuck in. Let's get back to business. Enjoy

**It's not an S – Chapter 1**

"LAUREN WAKE UP. YOU'LL BE LATE." My Dad shouted up the stairs.

Slowly opening my eyes after a night of hardly any sleep I looked around at my new room, a room that I felt like I didn't belong in. The problem was we'd only moved in the day before and I hadn't even had time to unpack my bags never mind decorate. It's not like I wasn't used to this feeling though. You see I'm what is known as a military brat. My Dad is a General so we basically get moved around to wherever he's needed. Sometimes we're in one place for nearly a whole year. Other times barely even a month.

"LAUREN GET UP." He called again. The smell of freshly cooked pancakes filling my nostrils from the hall.

"I AM UP. I NEED TO WASH YOU KNOW." I yelled back after entering the bathroom.

20 minutes later I looked somewhat presentable. It seemed like a nice day out so I opted to wear just a t shirt and jeans. With a slick of mascara and my blonde hair brushed out I was ready to face yet another day as the new girl.

"I can't believe you're making me go through this again Dad." I admitted in a huff as I hesitantly trudged down the staircase.

"Come on Lauren please don't act like this. You know our situation. It can't be helped." He replied putting his uniformed arm around my shoulder as I sat at the kitchen counter.

"I know Dad." I forcefully smiled. It was true with his line of work it couldn't be helped and it beat the alternative. Being stuck in some boarding school somewhere and never seeing him.

Leaving our little house that was in the middle of nowhere my dad drove me to my first day at school. Wanting to make sure I knew the route so I could drive myself there in the future.

"So where exactly are we?" I questioned, suddenly realising I hadn't even asked what town we'd moved to. Maybe he had said and I just wasn't listening.

"We're in Smallville, Kansas." He grinned, not taking his eyes off the road but trying to sound enthusiastic at the same time.

"Small just about covers it."

"No sarcasm young lady. Look I know this isn't ideal and I know this town isn't exactly New York City but we've just got to do the best with what we've got ok. This is the closest town to the military base where I've been stationed so we had no option."

"I know Dad. I know. I just I wish I knew how long we were going to be here. By the time I got settled into the last place we were moving again." I responded as we pulled up outside the bustling school.

"I promise we'll be here longer than before." Dad said as I got out of the car, bag and induction letter in hand.

"That's what you said last time." I finished sounding fed up before stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind me.

The first thing I spotted when I faced the entrance to my new educational facility was the amount of people that just turned and stared at me. I mean I was used to experiencing this kind of thing but not on this scale. I guess they weren't used to it happening a lot.

Nervously I made my way through the crowds of students and in to the main hall, my first point of call being to find the office so I could get my schedule and locker assigned.

After what felt like hours and hours of searching I managed to locate it, various sets of eyes burning into me the whole time I was looking.

"Hello." I voiced somewhat impatiently to the silver haired woman sat behind the desk who seemed way too engrossed in her morning newsletter flick through.

"Yes." She looked up after finally dragging her eyes away from the paper sat on her lap.

"Hi. I'm a new student, Lauren Lake. I was told I had to come here and get my schedule."

"Of course honey here you go. Your locker number is 202" She replied with a wrinkled grin, handing me a set of papers that were already laid out by her computer.

"Thanks. Ummmm can you just point me in the direction of where that is please?" Knowing from past experience that trying to locate your locker was just like trying to find a needle in a scarily huge haystack.

After the office lady had instructed me on where to go I was back in amongst the students and the ordeal began.

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"Man look at that girl. She's all kinds of fine."

"She's not prettier than me is she? I mean why are people taking any notice of her?"

After what seemed like whisper after endless whisper I managed to locate locker number 202 and let out a massive sigh of relief. The first major task of the day was done.

It took me a while to get the door to even open on the locker mind you. It was almost as if someone had gone to extreme lengths to make sure no one could get in there. It was battered and rusted and once it was open smelt a bit like feet to be honest. Great, just great.

Before I had time to even sort out my books on the shelf I'd been singled out by a small group of guys and they were now slowly surrounding me. Have they never heard of personal space?

"So you must be the new girl." A typical what you would call Jock drooled as close to me as he could get without physically touching.

"No. Actually I've been here for years, I've just been invisible until now." Deciding to stick with my famous sarcastic tendencies in the hopes this guy would back off.

"Ooooh, so you're a feisty one huh?" The same mousey haired, letterman jacket guy spouted before continuing in his hopeless mission whilst his friends laughed and watched on.

"So are you gonna go out with me sometime or what? I mean any girl at school would kill to have the opportunity I'm giving you right now." He said with confidence. Confidence that I was about to quash.

Yes I was nervous cause it was my first day and yes I didn't want any trouble but I'm a generals daughter and I know how to stick up for myself. I'm no Mary Sue.

"Sure I'll go out with you." I smiled in mock happiness, getting the reaction I wanted from him when his minions started patting him on the back.

"I'll go out with you when we're in a parallel world where you're not a jerk and you're the last guy on Earth. Oh no, scratch that. I wouldn't even go out with you then." I giggled to myself, not waiting for a reply before returning my attention to making sure my locker was packed out.

Little did I or anyone else know but just down the hall another student had heard and seen the entire event and he was waiting. Waiting to see how it would progress in case he needed to step in and help me, the girl who had caught his attention the second he'd laid eyes on her from across the quad whilst she stood at the office that morning.

"Oh is that right?" He responded in anger, gripping onto my shoulder and pulling me around to face him. Ok this had gotten way out of hand.

Before I even had time to respond a new voice entered the mix.

"Leave the girl alone Fordman." The deep voice said from beside me.

Turning my head to the side I was met with a wall of muscle, hidden under a checked shirt. Wow this boy must work out. I tilted my head up slightly and was face to face with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, the eyes of my hero.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it farm boy." The jock who his friends were calling Whitney asked in irritation, letting go of me only to start poking blue eyed, muscle man in the chest.

"You really don't wanna know what I'm gonna do about it, cause you won't like the answer." My saviour in check retaliated verbally before crossing his arms.

I had no idea what to do or say. I'd only been in the building for 10 minutes and already two guys were fighting over me. I'm lucky if I even get one show me any interest but this? This was way out of my depth.

Looking on at both of them it was easy to see who would win if this disagreement got physical. Whitney didn't stand a chance. He wasn't much taller than me at 5ft 5in and had a skinny build. The other was easily 6ft and had a body roman gladiators would have craved. Still he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would get into a fight unless he really had no choice. You could tell by the way he carried himself, by the way he reacted to Whitney's onslaught.

"Oh really? Would you like to test that theory?" Whitney said cracking his knuckles, only for the bell to suddenly ring and the crowd that had by this time congregated to disperse knowing they only had 10 minutes now to get to class. What an amazing start to the day. This was definitely up there.

"Whitney Fordman. My office now." A male teacher called from down the hall, obviously having witnessed the whole thing and deciding not to step in until he'd seen there was actually an issue. From an onlookers perspective it could have just looked like a debate, a heated discussion, nothing more. Not until one half started grabbing and poking people anyway.

Whitney's friends quickly bolted, and he himself followed the teacher facing the floor as he did so. He'd been caught out and he didn't like it. You could tell by the way he was holding his fists in a clench.

After breathing in relief yet again because it was all over I turned to thank the guy that had stepped in but he was no longer at my side. I looked around quickly, wondering where he'd gone and spotted him hurriedly pulling books out of what I assume was his locker.

"Hi." I called with a smile, walking over to him quickly, knowing I didn't have much time to get to class.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me just now. You didn't have to do that." I continued as he shut his locker and turned in my direction, me now managing to get a proper look at his face for the first time. Tall check. Dark haired check. Handsome check. Killer bone structure check. There had to be something up with this guy. He seemed way too perfect.

"No worries. I couldn't stand there and just watch whilst they did that to you." He voiced deeply, full of sincerity but with question in his eyes. He was probably trying to suss me out just as much as I was him.

"Actually you could have. Everyone else did and there were hundreds of people around. You were the only one that helped me." I replied in honesty.

"Well I guess I'm one of the rare good ones." He attempted to joke but with a discomfort in his demeanour. He was on edge like he couldn't get away fast enough and it made me just want to find out more about him

"Look I'd really like to chat but we're both gonna be late for class and seeing as it's my first day I really don't want that to happen."

Yh you're right." He answered, moving away before he'd even finished his sentence. The both of us separating and starting to move in opposite directions but me still trying to finish up the conversation.

"I'm Lauren by the way. Lauren Lake. I didn't catch your name." I yelled out to him just as he was about to turn the corner.

"Clark Kent. My names Clark Kent"

**Hope you liked the opening chapter guys. Just wanted a nice establishing moment where the two meet.**

**Please review. It will encourage me to update a whole lot faster.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

And so we meet again good people of Earth (I'm assuming). Firstly I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews. Even the ones that just say "update soon" or something to that effect spur me on to give you all the best I can.

Enough of my jabbering for now. Let's get back into the swing.

Enjoy

**It's not an S – Chapter 2**

So, it's been a week since I first arrived in Smallville and made my presence known at the not so originally titled Smallville High, home of the Spartans.

Once we had unpacked everything in the new house my Dad went straight off to work at the military base which meant I'd hardly seen him at all. Usually a 17 year old like myself would be jumping up and down for a chance to have the house to themselves for a few days but, when you're in a town you don't know, you live in the middle of nowhere and the only source of company is the TV then you could understand it wasn't such an amazing prospect.

There was one thing though that managed to keep my mind occupied even after only a few days, the mysterious Clark Kent. I hadn't spoken to him again since that first day in the school corridor but that didn't mean he didn't go unnoticed to me.

Two days after what I have now decided to call 'the incident' I spotted Clark walking through a crowded study hall. With the way he looked and how tall he was, he was hard to miss. He stood out like a sore thumb, at least to me anyway. He had his head hung low, kept out of peoples way and didn't make eye contact with a single soul, almost like he didn't trust the people around him. Like he was just waiting for something to happen that would put him in the spotlight and that if that did happen it would be the worst possible scenario for him.

A couple more days had passed and it was my last day at school before a much needed weekend. I'd got acquainted with a few people since I arrived but none so well that I'd spend lunch with them or hang out between classes. When those times came I'd headed straight to the library, worked on some homework or did some research. Saved me doing it at home I thought.

On that Friday it was hot outside, beautiful sunshine engulfed the town and it was a rare sight for me. For some reason the rain and clouds seemed to follow my Dad and me everywhere we travelled to. Whether it was our bad luck or just coincidence remains a mystery but I was going to make sure that I savoured every ray of light and sun that I could.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I grabbed my things and headed for the exit, hoping there would be a vacant piece of grass or a tree I could sit under and relax. Turns out most of the student body had the same idea as me and space was scarce.

I crossed the entire football field and up ahead I saw a tree with a little bit of grass underneath so I took my spot. I sat down immediately so no one could claim it at the last minute and rested my back against the trunk. Today I decided to work on some sketches, one of my favourite past times was drawing and seeing as I was up to date with all my work for the week I thought this was a good way to go.

After half an hour I'd filled up 2 sheets of A4 paper with various scribbles and doodles. It was so therapeutic. The perfect way for me to take my mind off worrying what my Dad was doing, where my life was headed. How long it would be before I had to up sticks and move again. As a result I had failed to notice that for the entire time I had been there I had been sharing that tree and it was the sound of ringing cell phone that alerted me to the presence of someone. Rather than take a peek to see who it was that had been sitting there so silently, I did what everyone else would have done. I listened in.

"Hey Mom. Are you ok?" The person asked after answering the phone. That voice sounded familiar.

After a few agreeable grunts and sighs in response to some unheard question he continued.

"Yh sure I'll stop off at the store on the way home."

"Love you too, Mom. Cya later." The deep voice finished. He did care about someone, he did have feelings. Maybe he was human after all.

During my little eaves dropping session I hadn't realised that I had slowly edged myself closer to him on the other side of the tree, just wanting to make sure that it was actually him. I don't why I felt suddenly happier when I realised it was. I just did.

Anyway during my shuffle to his side I had rested my hand on what I now know was a piece of sharp bark, a place on the tree that had splinter central written all over it. Sure enough when he clicked off the phone and I tried my best to get back into my original position hoping he hadn't noticed me, I caught my hand on the bark and got the splinter to end all others. It's safe to say I'm a sissy when it comes to pain so my finger may as well have been hanging off. That's how much I was trying the hold the agonised scream in. Of course I failed and I writhed around, still sitting on my ass but holding my hand aloft and yelping like a dog. It didn't take long for my anonymity to be uncovered though as I expected and before I knew it a familiar face appeared from his side of the tree.

"Oh hey Clark. What are you doing here?" I mock questioned when he said nothing, just staring at me from under his weather worn baseball cap.

"I was just having a relaxing few minutes to myself and then I started hearing what sounded like a cat dying." Clark answered in a serious monotone but failing to hide the little smirk that propped up one side of his mouth. Did I just witness the first glimmer of a friendly Clark Kent?

"Very funny. No I've got a damn splinter and it really hurts ok." I exhaled with a pout, lifting my finger up to my face so I could examine the damage. Wow that bit of wood was really lodged in there.

Next thing I knew Clark was up on his feet, moving in front of me and then crouching back down again so we were eye level. I've got to admit the splinter was worth getting this interaction.

"Do you want me to take a look?" Clark asked, reaching out for my hand. The smile now totally gone again to be replaced with that ever familiar uneasy expression that he so often wore. What was the deal with this guy?

"Ummmm I guess so. If you don't mind." Nervousness filling my voice which was a complete surprise even as it exited my lips. Since when I did get nervous?

Slowly Clark took hold of my hand, ran his fingertips over the 'injury' and without so much as a word placed his lips over the splinter. To say I was shocked was an understatement. To say I was actually quite enjoying this was understatement. But all the same, what was he doing? All week long I'd been looking at this boy who wouldn't even acknowledge someone's presence if he could help it. Not because he didn't want to, at least I don't think that was why but maybe because he felt safer that way. And now here he was crouched right in front me and practically making out with my finger. Within a second of his lips touching my skin he looked back up moving his face and took the pain with it, the splinter was gone.

"How did you do that? Wow. I didn't feel anything." I said in wonderment, closely looking at the spot where the little fibre of wood had been cushioned.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Clark came out with a shrug before getting back to his feet and getting ready to head back into school. Was that sarcasm? Clark Kent could be sarcastic? This was new.

"Well thanks. This is the second time in 5 days you've got me out of a sticky situation." I thought, getting up myself with a huge grin on my face.

"It was a splinter Lauren. Hardly a serious illness or cause for concern." He rolled his eyes, me suddenly becoming aware of two things. One, he remembered my name. Two, without realising we had started to walk back to school together, just the two of us. This was gonna have people whispering.

Deciding to fake ignorance that these details had excited me I answered in the only way I knew how.

"Haha whatever. You tell me that again when you have a splinter in your finger the size of the Grand Canyon and then get back to me." Sarcastic Lauren was back. Nerves be gone.

"Hardly Grand Canyon. Maybe Grand grain of sand but that's about as far as it goes." He answered back, that half smile returning and not disappearing like last time.

About to continue with our little back and forth verbal tirade I was stopped in my tracks when the bell went signalling the end of lunch. Of all the fricking luck.

"Well I guess I better get going to class." Clark stating the obvious.

"Yeah, me too. Bye Clark. Thanks again." I said with an inaudible sigh, waving my now mended finger in the air in his direction.

"Bye."

I turned away and started walking towards the doors that would lead me to Calculus class. Just as my hand touched the door handle I heard a familiar voice call my name from behind me.

"Hey Lauren." Clark sounded from within the sea of bustling students.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Great drawings."

That's all he said and then he was gone, lost in the wave of people.

I was in shock. Over the past week I'd learned what I thought Clark Kent was like to the outside. Quiet, timid, stand offish, unsociable even. The Clark I had witnessed in the last 20 minutes though couldn't be even further from that. Yeah he was still quiet, yeah he was still wary in not just expression but demeanour. But he talked to me like more than an acquaintance, he joked with me, he smiled at me. Was this all a ruse so that I'd leave him alone or was Clark Kent letting ME in?

**Review. Review. Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Before we continue with the journey of Lauren Lake and the Man of Steel I want to say thank you to a couple of reviewers.

T. R. Myers – Wow, just wow. Your review for chapter 2 has got to be the longest and most informative review I have EVER received. It's greatly appreciated. The fact you have gone above and beyond to provide me with such a detailed critique of my work is very humbling and I thank you. With regards to my use of an LL name it's purely down to the fact that all my fanfictions have an OC and all of the OC's are called Lauren. As I knew the main character in this would also be called Lauren as a result I went with it.

SweetestSarcasm – The fact you are not the biggest fan of Superman generally but have taken my story to heart even in these early stages is so flattering. To know that I have captured your interest within this world excites me more than you know. Thanks so much for reviewing and letting me know how much you liked it.

On a side note if anyone wants to contact me and get a quick reply the easiest way is via my twitter page LondonaLozzy. I check that daily so it's the best way to get a fast response.

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's chapter 3 :P

**It's not an S – Chapter 3**

"Oh so you came home then?" I moaned when my Dad stepped through the front door one Saturday afternoon. The first time I'd seen him in 10 days. Work had never kept him away for this long.

"Lauren just give me a break. I work every hour god sends and my job is my duty." My silver haired father in his 50's said in frustration and with an exhausted air. He knew what to expect from me when he came home. I was outspoken, I was blunt. Unlike his calm, strict demeanour I took after my Mom, confident, sarcastic and not afraid to speak my mind even if he was my Dad. Even if he was a General.

"Give you a break? Dad we've been here for nearly 3 months and I've barely spent a day with you. I move around like this so we can be together. You might as well have put me in a boarding school." I replied with anger, a tinge of sadness at the end of each sentence.

"Come on. Don't say that sweetie. I swear I won't be away as long this time." He tried to reassure.

"Dad how many times have you promised me this stuff? And how many times have you broken those promises? I'm having a tough time believing you anymore." I started to tear.

"Sweetie, please."

"No don't sweetie me Daddy. When Mom died, what was it 5 years ago now? I was devastated but I knew I'd be ok because I still had you. Lately I feel like I've lost my Dad as well."

"Lauren I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt this strongly." He said in shock, surprised that these thoughts actually ran through my head.

"Yeah and why don't you know what to say? Why didn't you know I felt this way? It's because you're never here. You don't know me Dad. Not as a person. It's like since I've started getting older I've been seeing less and less of you. Why Dad?" I burst. Tears I'd been holding in for years finally coming to the surface.

Why I'd chosen to voice all of this now as he walked through the door I don't know. What I did know however was that I couldn't keep it to myself a second longer. I'd been thinking about it all week and the second I saw him it just came pouring out.

I know what it is that set all of this off in my head. It was Clark. He'd leant me some of his class notes because I was so new at school and I'd missed some material earlier in the semester. I'd had it over the weekend and after I'd copied it all I decided to return them to him.

As I pulled up at the Kent farm I saw an older woman who I assumed was his Mom pruning geraniums on the front porch. Then Clark came walking out from a huge barn at the side of the house, his Dad walking alongside. Both had huge smiles on their faces, both had their arms around each other like a child and their parent should. That's when it hit me. I didn't have that. I didn't have that special bond with my Dad like Clark did with his. I'd found out through word of mouth at school that Clark was adopted when he was just a baby by the Kent's, but you'd never have known it looking at them. I learnt that day, that moment that anyone can be a father. It takes someone special to be a Dad. Jonathan Kent was the Dad. General Greg Lake was the father.

The conversation ended with Dad saying the reason he'd started spending more time at work as I grew up was because as I got older I looked more and more like my Mom and it was difficult for him to be around me. How was I supposed to react to that? Everyone had always said that I was a carbon copy of her and it always made me happy, knowing that I carried that element of her with me. Every time I would look in the mirror, especially recently it would make me shiver because I looked so much like her. It was like she was staring back at me. But now with Dad's revelation I felt nothing but guilt. I felt guilty for the way I looked, for the way I acted. He'd lost the love of his life and he threw himself into work to distract himself from the pain. All I'd done was shout at him, moan and cry and scream because I wasn't getting everything my own way. I had to make him see that the fact I looked like Mom was a good thing not a bad thing. We may have to live without the ones we love, the ones that love us but that doesn't mean we don't keep them with us every day. They determine the choices we make, the way we grow, whether we become good or bad. Whether we become the best we can possibly be.

After what Dad had said I had no words, nothing I could think to say to make him or me feel better about this awkward situation. He felt terrible for what he'd revealed. He regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. In a way though I was glad he did. At least I knew what the deal was now and I could something about it.

Deciding we both needed a couple of hours to ourselves to try and come to terms with what had been said in the heat of the moment I left Dad at the house and took a drive into town. We needed some groceries anyway so I took the opportunity.

Pulling up outside I quickly grabbed a shopping cart and made my way in. Now not only the stuff that happened with my Dad in mind but also having to decide exactly what to buy. When you don't know what your own father likes to eat you know there's an issue.

I made my way aimlessly up and down the aisles just picking up things and throwing them into the cart. I wasn't even paying attention to what they were. All my thoughts were engulfed in what had happened in the last few hours. I needed something to distract me from my own little world. I needed someone to save me from this foul mood I was in.

"My god I'm so sorry." I called suddenly being shook out of my deep thought when I realised I had crashed carts with someone.

"Don't worry honey. Lauren isn't it?" The kind voice said. Looking up I realised who it was straight away.

"Oh Mrs Kent. Hi. Yh it's Lauren. " I couldn't help but smile, it not reaching my eyes however.

"You look like you're preparing for the apocalypse with all that food." I noticed looking down at her cart.

"It does slightly doesn't it?" She laughed audibly, examining the different meats, bread and condiments that towered in front of her before continuing.

"It's Jonathan's birthday on Monday so we were gonna have a barbecue. Him and Clark will watch the game. We do the same thing every year. You're welcome to join us." She asked, a genuinely warm aura about her.

"Oh gee Mrs Kent that's really nice of you. I wouldn't want to intrude though."

"Honey don't be silly. I'm sure Clark would like to have you come visit. He's told me you've been hanging out at school." Just the knowledge Clark had been talking about me to his parents filling me with what I can only describe as butterflies.

I really didn't expect that from him. It seemed so out of character. I mean yeah it had got to the point where we hanged together at lunch, sat next to each other in study hall. He'd even walked me to class a couple of times. We'd talk, talk all the time but it always seemed one sided. I would talk about my problems constantly, just glad I had someone to vent to. I did worry for a while that it might bother Clark but he always listened, always wanted me to continue. I did notice one thing though. He never talked too much about himself. It was like he was holding something back. I didn't care though. Not at the time. I was just happy with his company, so when his Mom told me this of course it came as a shock.

"Well if you're sure it's ok then yeah I'd love to join you." It would actually be nice to hang out with a family for the evening rather than be stuck at home on my own when my Dad was back at work.

"Then it's settled." Mrs Kent grinned kindly.

"So uh, where is Clark?" I asked just out of interest.

"Oh, he's around somewhere. I sent him across the street to pick up some things from the hardware store for his Dad. He'll be back any second." She started before her eyes were distracted by something or someone behind her.

"Speaking of Clark." Signalling me to turn around with a flick of her head as she spoke.

Sure enough when I turned there he was. A surprised half smile pulling at his mouth when he saw me standing there. I swear that smile has become more frequent the longer I've known him. It was fast becoming one of my favourite things.

"Hey Clark. Did you get everything you need?" I asked nonchalanting as he moved across to stand next his mom, placing his hand around her shoulder when he did.

"Yh I did thanks. Anyway what are you two talking about?" He asked looking from his Mom to me and back again.

"I was just inviting Lauren to your Dads birthday barbecue on Monday. That's alright isn't it Clark?" Mrs Kent reeled off looking up at her son lovingly.

"Sure. You're coming aren't you?" Clark asked with what could only be described as hope in his voice. He sounded like he really wanted me there.

"Definitely, I'd love too. It saves me cooking a meal for one and sitting at home on my own." I laughed to myself, realising in that one sentence how pathetic I sounded.

"So, uh how's your father? Did he come home?" Clark wondered aloud noticing that there was something up with me, his Mom making her excuses and leaving Clark and me alone to continue with her shopping.

"Yh he came home." I grinned, the expression not reaching my eyes which failed to go unnoticed to the youngest Kent.

"Actually that's why I'm here, had to get some food in. Have no idea what to get him though. What would you want to eat if you'd been working 10 days nonstop without proper food? Like what would be your dream meal?" I asked, sensing this conversation was going to get serious and really not wanting to go there.

"Well let's see. I don't think you can go wrong with steak and potatoes. It's not hard to make. It'll fill him up. You can't go wrong." He smirked.

"Steak and potatoes it is then." I smiled properly for the first time that day.

Half an hour later all the shopping was done and after Clark helped his Mom put all their groceries in the back of their SUV he came over to help me with mine, not even asking if I wanted help, just reaching into the cart and transferring the goods to the boot of my car.

"Clark I think I can handle a few bags." I laughed, only to then let a heavy bag full of bottles and cans slip out of my hands.

I readied myself for the crash as the bag headed for the floor but just in time Clark caught it, lifting it back up like it weighed no more than a dried leaf.

"You were saying?" He grinned over at me.

"Very funny Kent. I'll admit though, those are some great reflexes you've got there. You could make use of those." Thinking he'd be ideal for the football team or something. Why hadn't he thought of doing that before?

"We'll see Lauren. We'll see."

**Hope you enjoyed it guys. I know it was mainly filler but I wanted to delve into the relationship between Lauren and her Dad a bit more before we speed into the action, adventure part of the story.**

**Also want to let you know that starting from the next chapter we'll be hitting spoiler territory and will really get on a roll with the Man of Steel movieverse stuff.**

**Don't get too excited.**

**Review. Review. Review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

This story is called It's not an S, but in one context it kind of is. In this chapter S stands for SPOILERS.

Hold on to your seats earthlings, it's going to be one hell of a ride.

**It's not an S – Chapter 3**

"Come on Clark give a girl a break would you?" I shouted in exhausted exasperation from across the Kent's back yard. Clark having thrown a football in my direction whilst me, him and his Dad played catch, his Mom looking on amused. I mean sure Clark had a naturally strong arm and a great throw but this was ridiculous. Even when it didn't look like he was trying the ball was flying metres past me. I had no chance of catching it.

It was Jonathan Kent's birthday and yet another rare sunny day in Smallville. Being the nice people that they are the Kent's invited me over to join them. At first thinking about it I was happy that I could finally spend a Monday night with people and not be stuck at home on my own. But as the day progressed and I spent more time in their company I realised the subconscious reason I'd been looking forward to it since they'd asked me just 48 hours before. It meant I got to spend more time with a certain black haired, blue eyed boy.

I made a promise to myself a long time ago, especially with the amount of times I change schools etc that I would never let myself get too attached, not to anyone. I'd been here only 3 months and already that promise was broken. Not only had I let Clark in, told him practically everything about me. Not only had I accepted there was no way we couldn't be friends but now for the first time looking at him with a huge grin on his face across the yard I felt something, something you don't just feel for a friend.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. I promise I won't try as hard next time." Clark responded, walking over to me and trying to stifle a laugh. I love it when he laughed. If only he did it more.

"You didn't look like you were trying that time." I moaned with a shake of the head, picking up the ball once we'd eventually reached it and handed it to Clark's Dad.

"I swear to god Clark, if I didn't know any better I'd think you could just drop that ball and it would shoot past me. I really don't get why you don't try out for the football team. You'd kill it there." The 3 of us walking back towards the house when Mrs Kent yelled the game was about to start on the TV.

"What do you think Mr Kent? Don't you think he'd be great?" I asked wondering why it had never come up in conversation before. Anyone could see how Clark was gifted with a ball.

"Clark's never been one for team sports, have you son?" The oldest Kent voiced locking eyes with Clark like there was a silent understanding about something between them. Maybe this was a touchy subject with them for some reason.

"Yeah you never know I could hurt someone, Lauren." Clark answered, shrugging it off with a mock air of confidence. Giving it the big I am. He was messing with me.

"Haha seriously Clark, you wouldn't hurt a fly." I laughed, ushering their border collie Shelby into the house alongside us.

During the game Clark and I sat on one couch and Mr and Mrs Kent sat on the other. I could have sworn that on more than one occasion during that pretty uneventful match I'd look over and catch one or both of them looking at us with inquisitive and somewhat unsure looks on their faces. What was going through their heads? Did they think there something between me and Clark other than friends? They seemed to like me but maybe they thought I wasn't good enough for their son, at least in that regard. Clark seemed oblivious to it though. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Not since I've known him anyway and the truth was I don't think I'd ever been that happy either even with everything else going on. I was starting to feel like part of something bigger, something bigger than just me and my Dad.

Clark drove me home after the game finished. I mean it was still a school night. I didn't talk much though. I still had thoughts of his parents running through my head. Even though Clark was just a friend I wanted nothing more than for them to accept me, but with the way they reacted to me and Clark interacting and joking around with each other I wasn't so sure they did or maybe just maybe I was reading way too much into it.

"Hey Lauren are you ok? You haven't spoken the whole ride and that's really not like you." Clark asked after we'd got out of the car and he was walking me to the front porch.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired I guess." I lied, not looking up at him when I said it so he wouldn't suss me out.

"Come on Lauren. I know we haven't known each other long but I like to think I know you. Something's up?" Ok so I guess the whole not looking up at him thing didn't work.

"Honestly?" I asked with a sigh sitting down on the porch step, Clark quickly following suit and nodding to my question.

"I'm worried that your parents don't approve of me or something. I mean I think I can read people pretty well and there was something up." I almost laughed when I said it. It sounded so ridiculous actually hearing it. I knew the Kent's liked me as a person so why did I get the impression they don't want me getting too close to Clark?

"Are you serious? Lauren they love you." Clark answered placing his hand on my knee for reassurance. Why did I just shiver when he did that?

"I know they like me, I know. They wouldn't have invited me to the barbecue if they didn't. It was just during the game they were looking at us like they weren't sure we should be near each other or something, they looked wary. Almost like something was happening that they didn't think would have a good conclusion. Gee I don't know Clark. It's just something of nothing. I don't know what I was thinking. Just forget about it." I stuttered, letting the words fall out of my mouth as I covered my face with my hands. Soon after getting up and reaching for the door.

Little did I know at the time but Clark knew exactly what I was talking about. He'd been aware of his parent's stares and looks the whole time. Clark had never brought a girl home before and even though he'd had girlfriends of a sort in the past he'd never acted like he did when he was around me. He smiled all the time, he was happy, he was comfortable, he was content. Mr and Mrs Kent knew that I wasn't just another friend. As outsiders it was obvious that there was a special bond between Clark and I. This is what worried them. They knew that Clark wouldn't keep his secret from me forever and they worried about what that would mean for him. What it would mean for both of us.

"You know what parents are like. They're just being overprotective. I'll probably go back to the house and they'll be quizzing me about you for the rest of the night. Believe it or not I've never brought a girl home before." Clark tried to joke, placing his hand on the door frame as I stepped inside.

"Really? Never? Anyway, yeah you're right, of course you are. It's just I've never had a friend like you Clark and I don't want any stupid things I do or say to jeopardise that. I don't wanna lose you." I revealed looking down again as I said it and being completely honest with him for the first time. I'm not even sure I knew I felt this way until I was saying it. I knew it was right though. I really didn't want to lose him.

Finally mustering up the courage to look him in the eyes I saw nothing but joy and sincerity in his gaze, his icey blue orbs piercing through my green ones. As that infamous smirk crossed his face he said the one sentence that he knew would put me at ease.

"You're not gonna lose me Lauren."

A few days later Clark and I were closer than ever. Now he'd put my mind at ease and I was starting to come around to the idea that maybe there was something more than just friends developing between us I was more positive and happier then I can remember being in a long time. I arrived at school one Thursday morning, running late as I always did and practically had to run to science class.

When I darted through the lab doors I was not overjoyed at seeing that Professor Nolan had paired everybody up for that days experiment or whatever he had planned. To add insult to injury there was only one person left without a partner, Whitney Fordman. The same Whitney Fordman who practically assaulted me in the hall on my first day of school. Already I knew this wasn't going to be a normal day. I could sense it.

"You've got to be kidding me." I audibly groaned when Prof ushered me to sit down next to the mouthy jock.

"Nice to see you too, Lake." He grinned with arrogance, knowing his mere presence made me uneasy.

"So you and Kent are getting pretty close huh?" He asked, breathing into my ear which made me shudder just thinking about it.

"What has that got to do with you? Oh I know, nothing." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm just looking out for you. Pretty girl like you hanging around with the town freak." He continued.

"Don't call Clark that. From what I've experienced there is only one freak in this school and I'm staring right at him." I seethed in a whisper, giving him daggers.

"Ok I'll give you that one, but let me ask you this. If Clark is as amazing as you think he is, then why are you the only friend he has?" Fordman asked, quickly making a start on our assignment when he saw the Professor looking our way for a split second. The ginger haired, overweight teacher going back to marking papers straight after.

"Do you know what Fordman, I really don't care. I am Clark's friend and that's all that matters. Nothing you or anyone says is gonna change that."

"Nothing I say is gonna change that huh? Well let's see. Let me tell you some things about your precious Kent." He smirked maliciously.

I knew no matter what I said he wouldn't stop with his verbal attack on Clark, so I put my head down and did my best to concentrate on the task at hand, blocking out everything he whispered in my direction. It proved impossible though especially when the stories started to get ever more eventful.

"It was the first day of school at Weisinger Primary. I was in Clark's class and within minutes of sitting down that morning you could tell there some wrong about him. He cowered at his desk, covered his ears with his hands. He was looking at everyone like they were monsters. He jumped up out of his chair and darted out of the classroom, running and locking himself in the janitor's closet. Me and the most of the class thought it was hilarious so we ran out there too so we could see his breakdown. The teacher was yelling at him to open the door but he wouldn't listen, he just screamed and shouted "please make it stop, just make it stop" bluh, bluh, bluh. Then one minute the door handle went from normal, the teacher turning it trying to get in, to burning hot, to the point where she yelped in pain. How did that happen huh? They had to call his Mom down and everything. She was talking to him through the door and he was telling her the world was too big, that he couldn't handle it. That's not normal Lauren, even for an 8 year old. Once he came out he kept saying "What's wrong with me Mom? What's wrong with me?"" Whitney finished in pure joy at relaying this event to me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes. Clark sounded like he'd been in so much pain. If only I'd known him back then maybe I could have helped him. In that moment taking it all in I didn't care what drove him to that. I didn't care what made him react that way. All I cared about was him not being ok and that I wasn't there for him.

"I'm just trying to prove to you that Kent isn't normal. He's a freak Lauren. There's something wrong with him."

"Anything could have been down to that. He was shy, he was nervous. It was his first day at school. Everyone reacts to pressure in different ways." I pushed verbally without raising my voice.

"Awwww look at you defending little Clarkey Warkey. You won't want to get me started on the bus then." He snarled with a grunt.

"I have a feeling that you're gonna tell me anyway." I managed to get out. Every fibre of my being wanting to smack him across the face in that moment.

"You got that right. We were about 13, 14 and we were coming back from a school trip. I'd been giving Kent hell all day, it's always been one of my favourite past times. You know calling him a freakazoid, ass-wipe, dick splash that kind of thing." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Did he realise how immature he sounded?

"We were just crossing the Arkansas River when BANG, there was this massive explosion underneath the bus. We'd blown a tyre and the driver couldn't control it. It wasn't long before we'd gone through the safety barrier and were plummeting into the river. Water filled the bus really quickly, everyone was screaming, everyone except Clark. He pushed to the back of the bus and kicked his way out. We thought we were goners until the water started to recede. When we looked back to see how it happened we all saw the same thing, Clark. He was holding the bus Lauren, he was pushing the bus out of the river single handed. We all saw it. That's when I knew for certain everything I ever said about him was true. He's a freak."

"You really expect me to believe that Clark pushed a sunken school bus, full of people out of a river with his bare hands? Have I gotten idiot written across my forehead or something?" I have seriously heard it all now.

"Don't take my word for it. Ask anyone." He grinned, knowing that no matter how hard I tried to fight it I wouldn't be able to let this information just go over my head. It was too big a deal.

Thinking about what Whitney had said whilst I walked to my next class I thought of all the different scenarios. Most likely Whitney was talking a load of crap. If in some parallel universe everything he had said were true I knew deep down that it wouldn't matter to me. Whatever he did, whatever he could do Clark was still Clark and I would stand beside him the whole way, no matter what.

**Oooooh, Whitney's planted the seed of knowledge into Lauren's head. How will she react to all of this new information?**

**Review. Review. Review**


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Good people of Earth I extend you my greetings and I urge to remember that we're now in spoiler territory. If you haven't seen Man of Steel yet 1. Shame on you 2. Shame on you and 3. Don't read this until you have (unless you don't mind it being spoilt).

Enjoy

**It's not an S – Chapter 5**

After hearing all of the stories about Clark this morning from Whitney my mind has been reeling over what to do next. Should I tell Clark that I've discovered all of this new information? Should I not tell him? Ignorance is bliss and all that. I mean saving a bus full of people single handed is a big deal so he must have had a good reason not to tell me. Maybe he was worried about my reaction. Maybe he thought I'd turn on him like everyone else did or maybe he just didn't know how to tell me.

My first thought was to keep it to myself. I thought I knew everything about Clark Kent but that was far from the truth. Did that have a negative impact on how I felt about him? Not in the slightest. If anything I felt closer to him now. I wanted to look after him, to protect him. Everyone needs someone watching their back no matter how strong they are. I knew that Clark trusted me and I also knew that it was just a matter of time before he'd relay this information to me himself. That's what I wanted. I wanted him to trust me so much without doubt, that one day he'd tell me what really took place and not just what everyone thinks happened.

Turns out however all of these thoughts, these silent back and forth questions to myself were a complete waste of time because the second Clark saw me walking towards him and what we now call "our tree" during lunch he knew something was wrong, something was off. He could read me like a book.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked with a crease in his brow, immediately jumping to his feet when I approached.

"Nothing. I'm fine Clark." I responded faking a smile.

"Lauren how many times do I have to tell you that I know when you're lying to me?" Clark questioned, putting his hand on my shoulder and looking me straight on.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Rolling my eyes when I realised he was totally right. How did I ever think I could keep my new knowledge from him?

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Clark, I don't even think there is something wrong. I guess it's the way you perceive it but I will tell you. Can we walk and talk though? I don't really fancy having this conversation surrounded by prying eyes." I thought looking around at all the other students who were enjoying recess by congregating into groups around the school field.

"Sure, let's go." He smiled nervously, picking up his bags and gesturing me towards the woods that surrounded the Smallville High grounds.

"So what is it?" Clark bluntly asked, taking a seat on a fallen tree trunk, far enough from the school that no one could hear us but close enough that we would still be able to hear the bell when it was time to go back to class. With a sigh I started.

"I was paired up with Whitney Fordman in Science. He kept calling you all these names and it made me really angry. He wanted to prove to me that he was right about you."

"You mean that I'm some kind of freak?" Clark interrupted.

"Yeah I guess. He told me about your first day at school when you locked yourself in the janitors closet and then about saving all the kids on that bus, how you pushed it out of the river with just your hands." I finished, watching for Clark's reaction to finding out I knew all of this. He looked down at the ground, started playing nervously with his hands and breathed heavily before saying,

"So did he prove it to you? Do you think I'm a freak now?" Clark suddenly voiced in what could only be described as a worried tone, looking up at me slowly and with unsure eyes.

"Clark you are not a freak and you should never be ashamed of what you did that day. I don't know how you did it, I can't even begin to imagine how you did but you saved all those people. If it wasn't for you they would have all died. You're a hero Clark."

"That's not how they see it." He responded looking back down again.

"Clark don't listen to what they say. Don't let them tell you who you are or let them run your life. I've seen how strong you can be and now I know this about you I couldn't be prouder to be your friend. Clark what you've done it's not bad and it shouldn't be a burden. It's beautiful." I welled up with tears, moving closer to him and wrapping my small arm around his large shoulders.

All I wanted was for him to know that I felt no differently about him. That to me he was the same Clark I've known all this time.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He suddenly smiled with a laugh trying to break the silence that had slowly engulfed us.

"So is that why you didn't tell me yourself? You like me and you were afraid of how I'd react?" I raised my head looking over his face.

"That's the long and short of it."

"Clark, the other night when you drove me home and I was worried about your parent's approval of me, when I said I didn't wanna lose you. What was your answer?" I reminded him.

"You're not gonna lose me?" He recited with sincerity.

"Now say the same thing to me." I smiled, taking his rough hand in mine.

"I don't want to lose you." He revealed holding onto my other hand as we sat side by side on the fallen tree.

"You're never going to lose me Clark." I whispered knowing he'd heard every word, the frog developing in my throat making it harder to say it any louder.

Not looking at him but still holding onto his hands and now resting my head on his shoulder as he looked at the ground, a smirk pulling at his mouth it hit me that this was closest physically we had ever gotten. We'd never held hands before, never sat so close, never relied on each other's touch for comfort. In the space of those few minutes that had all changed and I welcomed it with open arms.

"Clark I know there is a lot about you that I don't know and I also know that you're not telling me for a reason. I'll never ask you about it, I'll never question you because I trust you more than I trust anyone. I just wanted to tell you that when you're ready, if you're ever ready to reveal all your secrets to me then I'll be here to listen Clark. When that time comes know that nothing you say will change my opinion of you."

Without saying a word Clark just looked at me, with such depth and feeling in his eyes that it almost took my breath away. He removed his hand from my grasp and slowly raised it up to my face, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind my ear that had a blown astray in the summer breeze. Something was about to happen. I could feel it. Every nerve in my body was on fire. When Clark moved his gaze from my eyes down to my lips I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was questioning whether it was wise to take that leap, to leave the friendship zone and move towards something more. God knows I wanted it too, now more than ever. It was just going to take one of us to make that first move. For I knew that kissing Clark Kent wouldn't be like kissing any other boy. When I kissed Clark Kent my life would change forever. There'd be no looking back.

I leaned in. I was terrified that if I did this it would ruin our friendship forever but I couldn't help it, there was like an invisible magnet pulling us together. By the way Clark was moving ever closer towards me it seemed he felt that way too, the same troubled look on his face that I no doubt wore myself.

Suddenly and before our lips met the bell signalling the end lunch sounded and it broke us out of our emotion filled reverie.

"Oh crap." I suddenly sounded out only centimetres away from Clark's face which sent him and myself into instant fits of laughter. Did I seriously just say that? At least it saved us from an awkward walk into school.

When Clark and I walked towards the woods less than an hour prior I thought that I'd come back with less questions swimming around in my head, now walking back I had double the amount.

What did that sudden development mean? Were Clark and I still friends? Were we something more? Exactly how did he feel about me? None of the questions though were about these mysterious abilities that he somehow possessed. Yeah, they were a big deal and yeah I don't think I've ever heard of someone having the strength to push a fully occupied bus out of a river, never mind a 13 year old but to me that didn't matter. None of it mattered. All that I cared about was the guy walking beside me, about his heart, his feelings, his comfort. What he could do, what he was capable of didn't even enter the equation.

Later that afternoon I had just got off the phone to Mrs Kent. Clark and his parents had invited me to join them at a fundraiser in the next town over on Saturday, only 2 days away. It was an hour's drive from Smallville and they said they understood if I didn't want to go but I could tell they wanted me to. Mr and Mrs Kent probably to show me they were happy I was hanging around with Clark, he more than likely had a word with them about the other night and Clark himself just because he wanted some company. Of course I agreed to go and now here I was over thinking everything.

Clark had to head straight back to the farm after school and help out his Dad so we couldn't hang out together like we sometimes did in the afternoons. What that meant was we hadn't really had a chance to speak about what had happened at lunch. It engulfed all my thoughts as I prepared dinner for myself that evening, the radio playing in the background. Images of Clark staring into me with those aqua eyes of his drowned my mind. That was until though, a news bulletin came on the radio and I was pulled out of the internal questioning.

"We interrupt this Kansas state broadcast to bring you a serious weather warning for the town of Smallville. The national weather service have detected a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado moving north east at approximately 50 mph. Early indications suggest the weather system will not culminate until late Monday at 5pm local standard time. As there are only a short number of days to prepare all residents of Smallville are urged to activate their tornado action plan and take protective action within the next 48 hours."

Well that's not good.

**So what did you think? A pretty pivotal event within the movie is coming up in the next couple of chapters so please prepare yourselves. This one's gonna be a toughie to write. Hold on to your hats.**

**Review. Review. Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Goodmorrow Earthlings.

Firstly once again I want to say a hearty thank you to everyone who has read, followed and reviewed. It makes little ordinary me feel pretty special.

Anyway without further ado grab hold of your hats because this is the lead up to the scene I know you've all been dreading, just as I have.

**It's not an S – Chapter 6**

"Dad I'll be fine. Clark is helping me board up the house right now." I rolled my eyes watching the young Kent from the porch nailing boards over the windows as I held the phone to my ear.

"And you're sure you don't want me to come home?" He asked in concern.

"No Dad just stay where you are, trust me. Clark's parents said I can stay at their house until the storm passes. I'll be ok. They're good people" trying my best to reassure him, sounds like he does care after all.

"Only if you're certain."

"I'm a big girl Daddy I can look after myself. Now go back to work." I ordered in a mock military style.

"Yes Maam." Dad laughed trying to put me at ease, saying his final goodbyes and then putting the phone down.

I had no idea how this was all going to pan out but it gave me at least some reassurance that Dad was out of the way, one less person to worry about.

After putting the phone back in the house I grabbed Clark and I a drink from the kitchen and we took a seat on the porch steps, both of us silent and just looking out at the sky for any signs on darkness in the distance.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I wouldn't have the first idea." I smiled nervously really not knowing what to expect from the natural phenomena that was due to hit town in just 72 hours.

"Lauren it's gonna be fine. I wouldn't let you go through this on your own. You know that." Clark smiled tilting his head so he could clearly see my face and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I know. I'm glad I have you Clark. There's no way I could board up the house and I'd probably have a freak out if I had to go through this alone. Believe it or not after all my travelling I have not once come across a Tornado."

"You probably shouldn't have moved to Kansas then. We get them all the time. More often than not they come out of the blue but aren't that big. This one must be pretty huge though if it's been detected this far in advance. It will have time to build up." Clark thought aloud.

"Probably not the best way to ease my anxiety Clark." I responded with a nervous laugh, getting to my feet and beginning an anxious pace in front of my vulnerable little house.

"Lauren you have nothing to worry about. We're still going to the fundraiser tomorrow. We'll be back by the evening and then we'll go straight to the farm and ride it out there, together. I've been through hundreds of twisters. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok." Clark voiced back with absolution, raising from his own pew on the porch and standing directly in front of me so I couldn't move.

Looking into his eyes as he said that I'd never felt safer, not in all my life. The way he stared right at me, with a confident stance I knew every word he spoke was true. He wasn't going to let anything happen to me and finally I felt some kind of relief.

"Ok." I sighed looking up at his face with a smirk.

Just as I was about to say something else the mailman arrived. Were they seriously making him work when all this was going on? Geez give the poor guy a break.

I took the letters from him and walked alongside Clark back inside the house, Clark taking a seat in front of the TV, drink in hand when he saw a football game had just started.

Shuffling through the mail I stopped on the one that stood out. I knew what it was straight away. Application forms so I could apply to community college. With all my moving around I'd missed all the deadlines to get into a major university. I'd just have to deal with it until I could apply to my dream school Met U next year.

"Hey are you ok?" Clark suddenly asked, shutting off the TV and turning to me when he noticed my silent reverie.

"Umm, yeah. It's just those college applications I was telling you about the other day, least of my worries right now." I snorted, tossing them on the coffee table and practically falling onto the couch next to Clark.

"It's better than nothing though. You can apply to Met U next year right?" He asked, obviously interested in my future plans.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly, was thinking something that fed off my English skills, maybe literature, journalism or something. Not decided yet."

"Journalism sounds like it would be good. I can see you as a reporter. God knows you're opinionated enough." He guffawed, knowing it would get a reaction from me so feigning nervousness by cowering behind a cushion.

"Haha very funny. So what have you got planned after we finish school anyway?" I questioned, turning the subject onto him for a change.

Clark's demeanour suddenly took a serious edge and he straightened up in his seated position, not turning from me but not looking directly at me either.

"I was thinking about maybe joining the Army." He revealed. Wow I wasn't expecting that.

"The Army? That's random. Don't you wanna go to college?" I wondered.

"That's what my parents want. It would be easier for me to do that. I could go to Kansas State and still help out on the farm, best all round. It's just I want to do good. I want to help people."

"Clark you can't live your life by doing what other people want you to do. You have to live it yourself. I know your parents rely on you a lot but you have to experience your life to the full. You're bigger, better than Smallville. I knew that the minute I met you." I smiled, this time showing him reassurance by putting my hand on his arm.

"You really think so." He asked, looking at me with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Of course I do. Clark if I had my way I'd have you going to Kansas State with me. I don't want you to leave but I can't be selfish and neither can your parents. You deserve better than that. You are better than that." I started, ready to continue when Clark said nothing just nodding his head.

"Army life is not easy. It's not just a job it's a life change. I had to watch my Mom go weeks on end wondering whether my Dad would come home or not. Clark, you're my best friend and as much as I don't want to go through that I would because I know you're doing what you want. What you're meant to be doing. I'll support you whatever you decide."

"You really believe in me huh?" He grinned suddenly, not taking his eyes off me.

"I've got no reason not too and your parents will feel exactly the same way. You need to explain to them that this is what you want that's all. Truth is, you've never fit in to Smallville Clark and there's a reason. You're destined for great things and you can't achieve them here. I can feel it. I've always felt it."

"So I should tell my parents?"

"Yeah, and we'll do it together, as soon as possible."

The next morning I woke up, packed up the things I would need to get by until the super storm was over and then locked the house securely. I drove to the Kent's and parked the car in the barn, Clark carrying all my bags into the house and the spare room. With the Tornado due to hit in 2 days they didn't see the point of taking me to the fundraiser today then dropping me back home tonight only for me to then have to come back the next day or so when the weather got to it's worst. From now until this whole natural disaster was over I was an honorary member of the Kent family.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Mr Kent called after driving their Jeep Wagoneer around to the front of the house.

"Yes all ready." Mrs Kent smiled. She was so looking forward to the fundraiser. She hadn't stopped talking about it all morning.

We loaded up the car with everything we needed for the day, food and sundries that Mr and Mrs Kent had harvested and prepared especially for the occasion and then got into our seats for the journey, Mr Kent and Clark in the front. Me, Mrs Kent and Shelby the dog in the back.

"So Lauren are you excited for the fundraiser?" Mrs Kent asked me as we steadily moved down the I-35 interstate towards Wichita an hour into our journey.

"Yeah. I've never been to anything like this before so it'll definitely be an experience. Doubt I'll have much time for these excursions once I'm at college in the fall." Dropping the future into the conversation, thinking that the traffic jam we were starting to get in the midst of would be the perfect time to bring up Clark's plans.

"It's Kansas State you're going to right? That's where Clark's going isn't it son?" Mr Kent asked with a smile, not taking his eyes off of the road, the cars now practically bumper to bumper.

"Not exactly Dad. I'm gonna join the Army. It's decided." Clark answered, revealing the truth. I breathed a sigh of relief now he'd spoken it. It took him a lot to do that and he did. He hated going against his parents.

"Very funny Clark, now be serious." Mr Kent laughed, fully convinced that Clark was joking.

When Clark said nothing for a few minutes I could feel the atmosphere get more and more tense and uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to defend Clark but I also didn't want to butt in. I wasn't family, what right did I have?

"I need to be somewhere I can do some good, Dad." Clark finally voiced in frustration, ready and willing to defend his decision as I looked on from the passenger seat behind him.

"The Army's not the right place for you, Clark. I don't know what you're thinking." Mrs Kent said from the back.

"She's right." Mr Kent agreed, keeping his eyes on the road. "There's too much scrutiny."

"And there's not here? Half the town already call me a freak." Clark questioned, running his rough hand through his black wavy hair in frustration.

It had been years since the bus incident but I had noticed at school that people walked on egg shells around him, apart from of course when they were giving him a hard time for being different.

"Can't you just go to College like Lauren? Go to Kansas State, it's a safer bet." Mrs Kent pushed. I was fine with safe, safe was what I'd wanted my whole life. I knew that's not what Clark wanted though and he was about to confirm it.

"I'm tired of safe. I want to do something useful with my life." Clark picking a poor choice of words in his anger. I'd never seen him lose his temper before but this was closest it had ever come.

"So farming, feeding people, that's not useful?" Mr Kent questioned, resulting in Clark groaning from his seat, quick to turn from his Dad and look out of the window.

"I didn't say that." Clark said through gritted teeth once he'd decided it was safe to look back at his Dad.

"Our family has been farming for five generations, Clark." The oldest Kent continued to push.

"Your family, not mine." Clark suddenly burst in anger, already taking a breath so he could continue. Oh no, this wasn't going to be good.

"I don't even know why I listen to you anyway. You're not my Dad. You're just some guy that took me in."

"Clark." Mrs Kent voiced, disbelief filling her words at what her son had just said.

"No, he's right. We're not your parents. You don't have to listen to us. We're doing the best that we can. We're making this up as we go along. So maybe our best isn't good enough anymore." Mr Kent responded resolutely staring at his son, taking his eyes off the road not having to worry because the cars had come to a complete stop, Mrs Kent doing the same.

Leaning forward so I could see them properly in the front of the car, I was trying to think of something I could say to break the tension that was engulfing us. I'd just formulated some words in my head when I spotted something out of the ordinary out in front.

People were getting out of their cars and running, running in our direction. What was happening?

"Wait." I said in a nervous whisper, my eyes glued to the scene in front of me whilst the 3 Kent's continued arguing.

"STOP." I then screamed when I got no reaction.

Clark and Mr Kent looked at me straight away and when they followed my line of vision they caught sight of exactly what I could see.

"Why is everyone running?" Mrs Kent asked, unable to see the full devastation heading our way from where she sat, Shelby the dog curled up behind me on the middle seat.

"It's coming. The Tornado is coming."

**Ahhhhh, I'm so sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. Since starting this story I always knew this scene would be included and I always envisioned it as a 2 parter. The 1****st**** establishing chapter and the action packed conclusion to the scene. I hope you agree with me.**

**Review. Review. Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Just before we get started I wanted to tell you that after this I won't be able to update until Friday at the earliest.

Every year I get together with a bunch of friends from around the country and we travel the nation seeing different bands over the course of a week. That all starts tomorrow and the bands we'll be seeing are The Original Rudeboys, Stooshe and my favourite band on the entire planet The Script. Check them all out if you haven't already.

Anyway back to the feels. Are you ready everybody?

**It's not an S – Chapter 7**

It took only seconds for Clark's words to sink in and in that short time I witnessed so much. The traffic had slowed to a stop all along the highway. Dozens of cars and trucks were backed up across multiple lanes. Then the hail started. It fell from the sky in white sheets, bouncing off the ground and windshields. This wasn't good. The Tornado we hadn't been expecting to hit for another 48 hours had come to surprise us and it wasn't a surprise any of us wanted to face.

Mr and Mrs Kent shared a worried look from their seats as Clark and I stared open mouthed out at the events occurring in front of us. I was dumbfounded, numb with fear but there was one thing keeping me together if only barely. Clark, for I knew somehow and someway that as long as I was with him I would be safe.

As the sky grew ever darker and the hail even louder within the space of a few moments I was pulled out of my thoughts by a shouting Mr Kent,

"We need to get out of the car. It's the worst place to be. A ditch would be better than this."

I didn't even have a chance to offer an answer before all 3 Kent's began scrambling out of the SUV, Clark quick to come to my passenger door pulling it open and lifting me out of my seat to stand outside amongst it all.

Quickly he grabbed hold of my hand in a vice like grip and pulled us towards his parents.

"Don't let go of my hand whatever happens." He screamed at me through the madness of people running, wind blowing and hail falling.

The air was muggy and still full of warm, moist air. As Clark and I joined his parents at the side of the highway we noticed that everyone was staring towards the southwest. When we followed their eyes, Clark still holding firmly to my hand we spotted ominous black storm clouds racing towards us. Before even 10 seconds passed the low hanging clouds flattened on top so much so they resembled a blacksmith's anvil and a wall of grey hung beneath the billowing, black thunderheads.

To top it all off that's when it appeared, when it was created, the funnel. The infamous visual that signified disaster was coming our way. It snaked above the ground in a stovepipe formation making the crowds of scared citizens even more terrified.

"We've got to do something." Mrs Kent, voiced loudly through the noise, the Tornado siren suddenly going off, warning everybody to seek cover.

Maybe people could rush back to their cars, do some kind of u turn and try to out drive the storm, but no that wasn't possible. With the vehicles being bumper to bumper as they were it was impossible for anyone to get away. We were stuck, we were stranded.

I just stood staring at the scenes going on around me. I'd witnessed a lot in my life, travelling across the country since I was 14 gave me a lot of life experience I wouldn't have had otherwise, but nothing like this. Nothing that made me question whether I was going to live or die.

"Go for the overpass." Mr Kent suddenly screamed at full voice, pointing towards a concrete structure several yards up the road. "Take cover."

Turns out most people had the same idea and a sea of people ran past and amongst trying to avoid the falling hail and debris as they made their way to some kind of safety.

Chunks of ice, some as large as fists crashed into the parked cars, denting hoods, cracking windows and setting off car alarms. As they continued to rain down I noticed one bounce harmlessly off of Clark's scalp, I'd have to question that later. I however wasn't so lucky.

"AHHHHH" I yelped suddenly in pain as we were running towards the overpass, one of the ice cold, rock solid spheres crashing into the back of my leg and making me halt abruptly.

"LAUREN." Clark screamed towards me when he heard my cry, still pulling us forward when he saw me limp, blood running down my calf.

"I'm fine, just keep moving." I answered with gritted teeth knowing every second was precious.

We still hadn't reached the overpass when the funnel finally touched ground, the vortex of spinning air churning up thick clouds of dirt and debris. It was bearing down the highway at lightning speed. Trees and signs whipped back and forth. Power lines sparked as the lines were cut loose.

From the look on Clark's face I could tell how serious this was. He'd been through a lot of Tornado's living in Kansas and even though this was my first alongside him I could just tell this one was different, this one scared even him. Clark confirming this when he took a quick glance behind us and gripped onto my hand just a little bit tighter, not enough to hurt but enough for me to notice.

"Oh no." Mrs Kent suddenly froze coming to an abrupt stop just short of the overpass and safety.

"What's wrong?" I questioned with a grimace whilst gripping onto my leg as it began to throb.

"We forgot Shelby."

We all turned our heads back towards the SUV and realised Mrs Kent was right. In the haste of it all, Shelby, the Kent's beloved dog and Clark's companion had been left in the car with no chance of escape. We couldn't just let him die.

"I'll get him!" Clark shouted, letting go of my hand for the first time reluctantly and edging away.

"No!" Mr Kent voiced with parental force, pushing Clark back towards me and his Mom whilst we stood there in terror filled silence.

"Get your Mom and Lauren to the overpass. You have to protect them."

We watched as Mr Kent raced towards the truck. I could tell from the way Clark tensed whilst I gripped onto his arm that he wanted to run after his Dad, but he wouldn't, he didn't. He would never go against his Dad's orders, even in a time like this.

The Tornado was almost amongst us, it was roaring like a runaway train. Flying grit flew everywhere. The wind whipped our hair in all directions. The Tornado was close. We didn't have much time.

"Hurry Dad" I heard Clark say in what I could only hear as a whisper, moments later the 3 of us reaching the safety of the overpass along with hundreds of other terrified people.

Once we were undercover I secured myself under Clark's arm, the only place I truly felt safe in that moment and as Clark took hold of his Mom's hand we looked back, back at Mr Kent risking his life and back at the nightmare getting closer and closer.

Looking on we saw Mr Kent arrive at the truck, reaching inside for the panicked terrier. He secured Shelby under his arm and began to back out of the passenger side door.

"Hurry." I whispered in his direction, praying silently that all would end well.

Suddenly, and before any of us could comprehend what was happening a compact car that had been caught up in the swirling vortex fell from the sky and landed on the Wagoneer, crushing its cab. Shelby escaped from the crash, running towards us as fast as his four little legs wound carry him. I picked him up immediately so he couldn't run away again, the little creature trembling in my arms as it suddenly dawned on me and Clark along with his Mom that Jonathan Kent was nowhere in sight. He hadn't got out.

"DAD" Clark screamed.

"JOHN" Mrs Kent cried.

"Mr Kent" I screeched with them, all in unison. This couldn't be happening.

The oldest Kent managed to wiggle free from the wreck. He made it onto the shoulder of the highway, just as the Tornado touched down on top of him. A spinning cloud of dirt and debris whirled around him as we looked on in shock and disbelief, the sky high funnel cloud stretching overhead. Lightning flashed across the funnel, from one side to the other. The air had become gassy and with every passing second it got harder to breathe.

Without saying a word Clark pulled away from me, edging me closer to his Mom before he pushed in front of us and towards the opening of the over pass.

"Clark? NO!" I cried out, when I realised what he wanted to do and knowing that if he did, it would be his life at risk as well as his Dad's. I couldn't watch Clark die. I just couldn't. I would never survive that.

Either he didn't hear my pleas or he ignored them because he still made his way forward, each step putting him in more and more danger.

It wasn't long before Mr Kent spotted his son in the distance moving in his direction. He must have realised Clark's intentions just as I had. The two Kent men locked eyes through the dark, debris cloaked fog and Mr Kent shook his head grimly, holding his hand up like a stop signal. He didn't want his son risking his own life to save him. That's how I interpreted it anyway. I couldn't believe what was happening in front of my eyes, I couldn't process the scene in front of me and it was not over yet.

In that moment Clark hesitated, why I don't know, at least not yet and that hesitation was all the time the Tornado needed to do its worst. Right in front of our eyes the twister swept Mr Kent up, engulfing him completely and carrying him away. Just like that, in less time than it would take to blink he was gone. He was actually gone and I couldn't fathom it.

The noise, the scream that emitted from Clark in the seconds after his father's sacrifice was one that I will carry with me to the day I die. It was a scream of pain unlike any other I had ever heard before. The ground shook, the crowd gasped and as I held a trembling Mrs Kent in my arms I knew one thing was certain, one thing was definite. This moment, this horrendous tragedy would change us. Whether it would be for the bad or the good was yet to be discovered but without doubt after today things would never be the same again.

**Ahhhhhhhh, gosh I hated writing this chapter. I really didn't want to kill off Jonathan but it had to be done. His death defines Clark's life, it determines how he progresses, how he moves forward. It had to go in and pray to almighty Jor El that I did the scene justice.**

**Review. Review. Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**SORRY!**

**I know it's been 2 weeks since I updated but I kind of extended my holiday. I went to see The Script in Thetford on the 11****th**** and I sort of ended up at their gig the next night as well. It was totally unplanned.**

**Other than that I've been working nonstop since I got back and have just not had the time to give this story the attention it deserves. Now that I've become re-accustomed with my routine I can get back to the regular updates.**

**Oh, oh, oh who heard the news from SDCC about the MOS sequel featuring Batman? Can't say I'm 100% surprised because I am one of the eagle eyes who spotted the Wayne Enterprises satellite in the film, but still I'm crazy excited. Not sure I can imagine another person taking on the Dark Knight as well as Christian Bale though. Guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**Also I can't let this post pass without acknowledging a major historical event, the birth of a new Prince and future King. As a Brit and a Londoner this is such an important day in our history and I'm so happy for William & Kate.**

**Anyway back to topic, here's the eagerly awaited next instalment. **

**It's not an S – Chapter 8**

The 3 stages of grief

Anger

After the death of Jonathan Kent I was right in saying things would never be the same again. Within an hour of what happened all of the Tornado survivors including Clark, Mrs Kent and myself were taken to the nearest hospital to be assessed and seen to.

Clark and his Mom were ushered away to discuss what had happened and the next steps whilst the injury to my leg was taken care of. None of us had said a word the whole journey from the scene of the tragedy to where we now were. What did you say in a situation like that? It was unbelievable. It felt like a nightmare.

After having 5 stitches in my leg and a heavy dose of pain killers I went against the physician's advice to rest and set off around the hospital in search of the Kent's. Stopping after a few minutes I spotted a public phone up ahead and decided to call my Dad. The second I heard his voice I broke down in sobs.

I managed to compose myself enough to tell him what had happened and once I was done Dad was in full military mode. What I hadn't known at the time was that before the Tornado had even occurred Dad had gone against my wishes to stay at the base and had already begun making arrangements to leave his post and return to protect me in Smallville.

In the days that followed my Dad, along with military he had brought in and town officials started the clean up and repair on the areas that had been most affected. I'd never been prouder of him. In the days Clark lost his father I found mine and that was a hard balance to juggle. This is where we hit stage 1 of the grief process, anger.

Dad thought that it would be wise I stayed away from the Kent house for a few days so they had a chance to come to terms with what had happened, just the two of them. I reluctantly agreed, wanting nothing more than to stay by Clark's side. What I would do or say if I were in that situation still being a mystery.

After 5 days I made the decision to drive over to the farm and see if there was anything I could do. Dad had been informed that the funeral was being prepared and I wanted them to know I was there if they needed my help.

When I arrived in front of the house the first thing I spotted was Mrs Kent through the window. She was washing dishes, but she was doing it in such a meticulous way you could tell it was just a distraction and not something she actually wanted or even needed to do.

Not entirely sure how I was going approach knocking on the door and having to think of something to say I was distracted by a thunder like crash coming from inside the barn.

I slowly walked over and without even needing to look I knew who I would find. Stood with his back to me was Clark, left hand clasped tightly around a wrench as he looked on at a car he and his Dad had been working on.

"I know you're there Lauren, you can talk you know?" Clark snapped, not even making a turn to look in my direction.

"I don't know what to say. What do you want me to say to you?" I asked. Somewhat taken aback by his reaction to me being there. I knew he was grieving, but I'd never seen this side to him before.

"Tell me it was all a dream? That my Dad didn't really die? Or tell me that I didn't just stand there and watch whilst he was ripped away from me? Oh no wait you can't do that. No one can." He voiced through gritted teeth, looking at me with blood shot eyes for the first time.

"Clark?" I teared up, not knowing how to take this from him.

"What?" He responded, bounding right up to me so we were only centimetres apart.

"Clark I get it, you're angry, you're grieving..."

"You don't get anything. You know nothing." He shouted right at me. He was trying to push me away. I knew the signs. I'd done exactly the same thing and I wasn't about to let him succeed. If I had to shout back I would.

"Believe me Clark I get it, I know. You're forgetting that I lost my Mom. I've been through this too." I loudly verbalised with salty streams escaping my eyes.

"And you know what, when she died Dad threw himself into work, I had nothing, I had nobody. You do. You've got a Mom in there who loves you, who needs you. And you've got me." Clark said nothing, just stood there now facing the floor.

"What happened to your Dad is not your fault. He sacrificed himself to save you, to save all of us. Be proud that you can call him yours. You can scream, you can shout, you can do or say whatever you want but Clark Kent I'm not giving up on you and I'm never going to."

"I don't want to push you away." He whispered, this time sounding calmer.

"Well then don't. I'm here Clark. I'm right here." I answered, moving quickly to separate the distance that had grown between us, cupping his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me.

"You should go." Clark broke, our eyes momentarily locked on each other.

"What?"

"It'll be safer for you, better for us if you just stay away for a few days, weeks. Just for now, just til I get through this anger." He voiced sincerely, not taking his eyes off me.

"If that's what you want, that's what I'll do." I responded almost inaudibly hugging myself to his chest as I felt the tension in his body begin to subside.

"I don't want any of this, but this is how it's got to be if I can even think of getting through. I need to look after my Mom, she's my main priority and I can't watch over her when I'm like this. I've got stuff I need to deal with" his voice breaking.

Without responding I moved away, just far enough to see his face and without another thought placed my lips on his cheek, the kiss letting him know that I understood.

I gave him one last look, a nod of the head and without any further delay got back into my car and drove away. If this was how Clark needed to deal with things, then I had to go along with it, no matter how much it ripped me apart inside.

A week later it was the funeral of Mr Jonathan Kent, a funeral for a man that had not only touched my life but the lives of so many in his small town. I hadn't spoken to Clark since that day in the barn and I had no idea how he or I would react to seeing each other but I had to be there.

"Dad you really don't have to come. I know you hate funerals." I suggested, standing with my father in our small living room as I adjusted the tie on the only black suit he owned.

"Lauren the Kent's kept you alive that day. If it wasn't for them it could have been your funeral we'd all be going to today" his chin quivering when he said it. I hadn't seen him like this since Mom passed away.

"Sorry to say General but you're stuck with me for a long time to come." I tried to smile, sadness filling it as I did so.

Mrs Kent and Clark had decided that rather than have a funeral in a church they would do it where Mr Kent was to be buried, his favourite spot on the farm, a hill top where a tree stood looking out over the whole town.

When Dad and I arrived at the location all we could see in front of us was a sea of black. Black suits, black coats, black umbrellas. Memories of the last time I'd been in this situation came flooding back to me and I dreaded to think of how Clark would be feeling right now.

Approaching the crowd of mourners we took our spot as the preacher began reading bible excerpts and poems that Mrs Kent had personally chosen for the occasion. My eyes fixed on the scene in front of me. Clark stood, shoulders hunched and hair soaked from the rain alongside his distraught mother. I watched as she clung to him for support, for comfort. She cried silent sobs as the service stretched on and Clark just stood there, no tears, no nothing. He was holding it together for her, she needed him. She held to him, both hands gripping on to one of his arms for dear life and as I looked across his body, his free arm just hanging there lifeless I knew what I had to do. Without saying a word I moved silently from one side of the congregation to the other, not coming to a stop until I was standing at Clark's side. I didn't look at him, didn't make a sound but what I did do spoke a thousand words. I reached over, placed my hand on his and just waited. He didn't have to reciprocate, he didn't even have to acknowledge what I'd done but when I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and grip on I knew I'd done the right thing.

Clark needed someone to support him, Clark needed me.

**Wow that was killer. **

**I was in two minds about whether to just jump forward in time and don't fret we are getting close to that. I just felt that Jonathan was such a beloved character that he deserved this. We didn't really deal with this in the movie and I wanted to put my own stamp on it before we head back in to spoiler territory. Hope it was ok.**

**Review. Review. Review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I want to get straight into the next chapter so just want to say a massive thank you for everyone's support with it so far. The favourites, follows and especially the reviews encourage me to carry on with this so keep them coming.**

**Here it is folks**

**It's not an S – Chapter 9**

The 3 stages of grief

Isolation

As a week turned into a month it was clear that things still hadn't changed. Dad had taken the decision to go back to work after a lot of encouragement from me. He knew I wasn't myself after what happened to Mr Kent and if I was honest I could tell he didn't know how to approach the situation. Him going back to the base was the best for both of us. I could deal with the whole Clark thing without intrusion from him and he could throw himself back into his duties.

Once Dad had gone on his way I made Clark my number one priority. Sure he wasn't getting angry anymore, sure from an outsiders perspective it looked like he was dealing with his loss ok but I knew better. Clark was naturally quite a quiet person. He kept himself to himself apart from when he was with me. This was different though, this was on another level.

Clark had stayed away from school up until a couple of days ago and on the Monday he came back I knew all was not well. You see I couldn't drive since the accident because of my leg injury. I'd been getting cabs to school and back. It cost quite a bit of money but Dad insisted. On that Monday though when I stepped outside expecting the paid transport to be waiting for me I was shocked to see Clark sitting behind the wheel of his red truck.

"Clark?" I questioned when he got out of the driver's side, coming around and helping me into the passenger seat without saying a word.

"What's wrong?" I asked again when we were over half way to school and he still hadn't said anything.

"Can we just not talk please?" He whispered in more of an order than a request.

So that was it, we spent the rest of the journey in complete silence and that is just how it has continued. Every day he picked me up, every day he took me home. He even gave me a ride to the hospital when I needed to get a check up on my leg. He didn't say anything though, nothing except the odd "Hi" or "Bye".

We'd still walk to class together, still eat lunch together, still meet under our tree when the weather was nice but all our conversations were one sided. I talked enough for the both of us. I didn't talk about serious stuff, that would just make it worse. I talked about class and homework, even some weird reality show that I was watching on TV. He never added to the chat, never put in a word, just sat there and listened. If this was his way of dealing with things then I'd have to respect it.

As the days went on I thought about why he'd taken this turn, why he'd chosen to become virtually mute. Maybe he was afraid about what he'd say when he did speak. Maybe he was worried about shouting at me again or maybe it was his way of holding it all together.

After a few weeks it became really hard for me to handle seeing him that way. I was watching him tormenting himself mentally. Some days I'd just watch him from across the hall and he'd be standing there staring into space, what appeared to be the worries of the world etched into his features. I knew that he needed to talk to someone about what he was thinking, he had too. His Dad used to be the one he'd go to talk about his problems with. Clark had revealed that to me in the past, but who did he have for that now? Me, that's who. I would get Clark to open up to me; I just had to figure out how.

On a particularly sunny day at school I ventured outside for lunch and sure enough there Clark was, sat statue like on the grass underneath our tree. In the short space of time it took me to walk from the school exit, across the field I had come to the decision that today was the day. Today was the day I would start trying to break down that barrier. I would get Clark to open up about his Dad, about anything.

"Hi" I grinned at him as I took my seat at his side on the soft ground, making out that everything was normal.

I ignored his failure to respond and carried on, knowing this was going to be hard but also being determined to make a breakthrough. I had to find something to start a conversation, something I hadn't gone over time and time again. That's when I spotted something, something secured around Clark's neck that he was always fiddling with.

"So what exactly is that thing?" I asked, leaning over towards him to get a better look at the pewter coloured pendant. A jagged shard of rock with a huge S etched into the top.

"Ummm, it's nothing." Clark answered straight away, tucking the pendant straight into his shirt without a moment's hesitation. To say I was interested by the little object was an understatement; I'd never seen anything like that before. Something did override it though, the sudden burst of internal excitement that Clark had responded to me.

"Well it must be special. I can't remember ever seeing you without it on." Maybe I could turn this to broach the situation with his Dad.

"I have a ring that means a lot to me." I started, hovering my hand in front of his vision field, refusing to move it until I spotted his eyes move to gaze at the piece of jewellery on my index finger.

"It looks like a rusty piece of tin but it was my Mum's. It was the first ring my Dad ever brought her when they started going out. It's weird, but it's almost like I'm carrying a part of her with me when I wear it. I haven't taken it off since the day she went." I revealed, twiddling it around on my finger, visions of my Mum floating in my mind.

As I continued to look at the flimsy old ring secured on my digit I was taken aback when slowly one of Clark's strong, warm hands engulfed mine and placed them in his lap.

"Lauren, I'm sorry." He voiced quietly, not looking at me as he said it, but running his fingers over mine whilst he did.

"Clark you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. I've treated you horribly. If anyone was going to understand what I'm going through it's you and I've just shut you out. I said I didn't want to push you away and that's exactly what I've done." He sniffed, finally gazing up at me through his long black lashes.

"You haven't pushed me away Clark. I'm still here aren't I?" He nodded, looking at me with emotion filled eyes.

"I lost my Mum years ago and I'm still not over it. You've only just lost your Dad Clark. You've got so much you need to deal with, to face. You need to scream and cry and grieve but you're bottling it all up inside. Clark you have to confide in someone. All your life you have been there for others. You've looked after me since the day I came into town. Maybe it's about time you let me look after you." I smiled sadly.

As soon as I was finished and before I had time to continue the bell went and again Clark and I were pulled out of a special moment. Damn that bloody thing.

The second it sounded Clark disappeared back in himself again. It was as if the last few minutes hadn't occurred and I was right back to where I started. What did I have to do or say to get through to him. Would I ever get the old Clark back?

I had to leave school early that afternoon. I was due to have the stitches taken out on my leg so it was the one day where I didn't have Clark to drive me home. It was 7pm before the cab pulled into my drive and I got out. My leg was so sore but that was the least of my troubles. I couldn't get what went down at lunch out of my mind. For a millisecond I had MY Clark back but just like that he was gone again. What was I going to do now?

I didn't sleep at all that night. I couldn't get my mind to settle. Probably a good thing it was a Saturday the next day. I could lie in and shut myself away from the world.

Getting up at 11am I decided that maybe I should give the house a polish. It would keep me distracted and was a task that was way overdue. Once that was done and I hoovered the entire downstairs my leg was starting to ache so I took a seat in front of the TV and settled in place for an afternoon of made for TV movies and junk food. It was pouring with rain outside so it's not like I had another option.

By 4pm the weather had turned torrential and the sound of the rain battered against the house. It was almost deafening, so I could be forgiven that it took a couple of attempts for me to realise there was someone knocking on the door outside. Who would come out in this?

Hobbling over to the front door I reached for the handle and pulled it open, not prepared for what or who launched at me when they were clear of the door.

"Clark?" I asked out loud in shock when he engulfed me in his arms without any hesitation or greeting, burying his head in the crook of my neck as I manoeuvred us around so I could shut the front door.

"Clark what's wrong? What's happened?" I couldn't quite work out what was going on.

"He's gone. He's really gone."

Oh that's what it was. It had finally hit him. Something made him crack and all that grief and emotion he had bottled up had been set free and now here he was, wrapped around me and physically shaking as the sadness began to really take hold.

It was hours before the crying and sobs started to quieten, not because he was over it but because he was exhausted. I'd never seen Clark this emotional, this distraught even on the day it happened and it was not something I wanted to ever witness him going through again. I knew however that it was part of the process of dealing with the loss of his Dad. He had to deal with the grief.

"Sorry." He sniffled when the tears stopped, both of us sitting side by side on the sofa.

"Don't be stupid, I'm glad you came to me. I want to be the one to look after you." I revealed, a small smirk pulling at my mouth as I stroked the hairs on the back of his neck with my finger tips, a sign of affection that sent shivers up Clark's spine.

"Why have you stuck by me Lauren? Everyone at school was right about me. I'm a freak. I don't deserve you."

"Never say that Clark. Never, do you hear me? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly a normal, run of the mill teen either. I'm not going to lie, the whole bus thing is way out there, the hailstones bouncing off your scalp which yes I did notice by the way, the strength, the speed all that stuff Clark isn't normal but I don't care. I never have. You could be a science experiment gone wrong, you could have been bitten by some radioactive bug or even be an alien from outer space and it wouldn't matter to me." The words just dribbling out of my mouth and soaked in truth.

"You mean that? You're serious?" Clark practically begged for an answer, moving to the edge of his seat and taking both of my hands in his as his eyes searched my face for clues.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life and do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you get me Clark, no one has ever understood me or protected me the way you do. I feel myself and like a whole person when we're together. Even during this whole time when you've not been talking to me, still being by your side is the best place I could be. I know there is something going on with you, something big that explains everything that goes on but I'm not gonna ask you what that is. I'm not going to press you for answers, I'm not going to go in search of the truth. I trust you Clark, more than anyone and I know that when the time comes, if the time comes when you trust me with that secret, then tell me."

What happened next came along so fast that it nearly knocked me to the floor. I wasn't finished with telling Clark what I thought when all of a sudden his lips were on mine. This is what I'd been waiting for. This was the moment that had been ruined so many times in the past and now it was actually happening.

The kiss was even better than I imagined and as our lips moved in unison with each other, Clark engulfing his hand into my flowing blonde hair and pulling me closer to deepen our intimate moment I knew without a shadow of a doubt this kiss would be the first of many. Clark Kent and Lauren Lake were a match. A match made in the stars.

**Awwwww the first kiss. I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore. I hope you liked it **

**Review. Review. Review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hello Earthlings. Now I don't want to get you too excited but this chapter is gonna be pretty huge. Lauren may or may not find out a little something. You'll just have to read and find out.**

**Enjoy**

**It's not an S – Chapter 10**

So I'd be forgiven for thinking that romantic encounters between best friends don't always go the way you want them too. There's the awkwardness straight afterwards, the silent car rides, the mental questioning. Should we have taken that step? Is this going to ruin our friendship? Or could this be the start of something amazing?

Immediately after Clark and I had shared our first kiss he made some random excuses and left my house as quick as his feet would carry him. I was left just standing there wondering if the last 5 minutes had actually happened. One minute he was opening up to me, sharing his deepest feelings and thoughts, then next after a moment of weakness and impulse it was like he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

For the rest of Saturday and the whole of Sunday I didn't hear a word from him, not a call, an email, nothing. Usually I was the type of person who would grab the bull by the horns and contact him myself to ask what was going on, but with Clark it was different, I was different. I was terrified by what he would say if he did answer a call I made. I was scared that I'd lose him and I couldn't face that. What if he thought it was all one big mistake? If that was the case I don't know how I'd handle it. That kiss in my mind was one of the best things that happened to me in a long time.

By Monday morning I'd gone past the worried, hesitant phase. Now I was just angry. He was supposed to be my best friend. He played just as much a part in it as I did, maybe more and now he was ignoring me. This wasn't something that I could just brush under the carpet and pretend didn't happen. I had to talk to him and I had to talk to him today.

Usually he always drove me to school and judging by the last couple of days I knew there was a chance that wouldn't be the case. To be honest I didn't want Clark to think I was just sitting at home the whole time, looking out the window waiting for any sign of him. Truth was that was pretty much what I was doing but he didn't need to know that.

As I result of my over thinking and wanting to show to Clark that I didn't need him I caught the bus to school that morning. I even left half an hour earlier than I would need to just so I could avoid him at the house should he come by to pick me up. I never knew with Clark.

When I arrived at school it was still pretty empty, just me and a few other early risers wandering the halls. I killed some time in the library finishing off some last minute English papers I was due to hand in and before I knew it the bell was ringing for class.

The first couple of lessons passed in a confused blur. I couldn't get Clark off of my mind. I was elated at what had happened, angry at how he'd reacted afterwards and scared about what this meant for us all at the same time. I couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was. I thought that by the time I reached recess I'd have built up enough confidence and resolve to confront him, to question him. However, it was the total opposite. I had no idea how to deal with it, no idea what to say and for what was a first in all the time I'd known Clark Kent I dreaded seeing him.

Turns out that Monday morning was not destined to go the way I planned, because as soon as I reached my locker during the first break of the day there he was waiting for me.

"Where were you this morning?" He asked in a troubled tone after I'd completely ignored him, fumbling around my locker and exchanging my books.

"Like you care?" I responded. He could have no doubt now that I was angry. I couldn't even look at him.

"Lauren don't say that. You know I care."

"Really, I do, do I? If you really cared you wouldn't have run out and given me the silent treatment the way you did." I said through trembling lips, looking up at him and seeing nothing but confusion and uncertainty.

"Look I freaked out ok. It's not that I regret it, I don't and it's so hard for me not to just lean down and kiss you again right now." Clark revealed, gripping on to his hair so tightly it was close to ripping out and leaning in closer to me without even realising he was doing it.

"Well then why don't you? Clark we both knew that this was going to happen eventually. Neither of us could have stopped it even if we wanted to. We also know what it's like to lose people, how important relationships are. Maybe this is what was meant for us. Maybe we were never meant to be just friends." I answered back, shaking with every word.

"It's not that simple." He shook his head, a deep crease forming in between his brows.

"What do you mean it's not simple? If we both like each other nothing could be more straight forward." I pushed vocally, grabbing on to him with one hand and lifting his face with the other so he had no choice but to look at me. All the anger I had felt dissipating with a gaze from those deep blue eyes of his.

"There's just so much you don't know about me, about everything. That's why I ran. I just don't know what to do." He stammered, a mental battle going on inside his head.

"Clark I wish..." I started, trying to think of a comeback. I was working out in my head what I could say that would best help the situation but before I could something in Clark's demeanour changed. He stood taller, still as a statue. In a split second he'd gone from being nervous and closed in to standing strong, steadfast and determined.

Without any warning he took my books from me, shoved them in my locker and shut the door. He took hold of my hand and with no word started pulling me towards the school exit.

"Clark what are you doing? We've got class." I voiced in confusion, tripping over my own feet as I was pushed towards Clark's truck on the other side of the parking lot.

"It's only study hall and if I don't do this now I don't know if I ever will."

"What are you talking about?" What was he doing?

"Just trust me. Please just get in the truck." He practically begged, looking straight into my eyes with his own piercing orbs.

"I already trust you." I smiled nervously, getting into the passenger seat, Clark quick to pull away once I was in.

After 20 minutes of fast driving and no word from Clark I couldn't contain my interest anymore. I needed to know what he was up to.

"So where are we going?" I questioned with trepidation.

"I need to show you something. I need to tell you something."

Just 10 minutes later I knew where we were heading, the Kent farm. The place I'd been to so many times before. What could he have to show me here that I hadn't seen already?

When we reached the house we got out of the truck and immediately I caught sight of Mrs Kent, pruning her flowers on the porch. I was fully prepared for her shouting at us for skipping school but she did the total opposite. She and Clark shared a silent nod and she excused herself, saying she wanted to leave us alone to talk. Wow this must be big.

Clark directed me over to the swing underneath the willow tree and we both sat, facing the direction of the barn, neither of us saying a word. Suddenly I was overcome with nerves, it was all I could do just to keep my hands still.

"Lauren the reason...the reason I ran out the way I did on Saturday was because I felt guilty. I felt guilty of feeling the way I do about you, taking things that far without you knowing the truth about me."

"Clark it was just a kiss."

"Yeah that's how it starts, but that would never be the end of it for us. The moment I met you I knew you were different. I tried to keep my distance, I did but I couldn't. There's something I can't explain that just pulls us together."

I didn't know what to say. I had no idea where he was going with this so I figured if I just stayed quiet and let him get it all out that would be best.

"For a long time, even as far back as my Dad's birthday barbeque when we were messing with that football I knew how I felt about you. It scared me, the risk not just for me but for you as well."

"I don't understand." I voiced. My first addition to the conversation.

"I...I...I think I might be, I mean I know I am..." Clark stuttered.

"Clark just say it."

"I love you."

Did he really just say what I thought he did? He loved me. Clark Kent loved me? My head was bursting with answers, ways I could react. I realised in that moment, the moment I looked over and saw him nervously playing with his fingers whilst he rested his elbows on his knees that there was only one way to respond.

"I love you too Clark." I beamed.

"I get it if you don't feel the same. The way I've treated you I wouldn't be surprised. I just needed to tell you that before I go any further. I..."

"Clark did you not hear what I just said?" I giggled light-heartedly for the first time in I don't know how long.

"What did you say?" He asked, hearing me this time and adjusting on the seat so he was sat up straight and our faces were level with each other.

"I said I love you too."

I'd never seen him grin that wide before, he was like a little kid that had just been told he was going to Disneyland and it wasn't a moment later that we were sharing our second and way better kiss. A kiss that sealed what we had just admitted to one another.

With all this going on I forgot that, that wasn't it. That Clark wasn't finished. He had more to say, more to reveal. This was just the tip of the iceberg.

"So what now?" I smiled wide. Clark placing his forehead on mine and neither of us making an effort to move.

"It's time you knew the truth. It's time I told you everything."

Taking a deep breath, not bigger than the one Clark was taking mind you I let him lead me towards an old derelict barn. It was located directly behind the main one that held the combine. I remember asking about it once whilst I was there and just being answered with "Don't go in. It's not safe." I never really questioned it. I had no comprehension of what was going on. My mind was filled. I was still dealing with what Clark had just told me, how he and I felt and now I had face whatever this was. Hopefully it wasn't too big.

Dark clouds were beginning to form overhead so Clark was quick to usher me inside. What I was met with apart from old tools here and there were a pair of rusty metal doors that guarded what I assume was a storm cellar beneath.

"Trust me." Was all Clark said before reaching down and pulling the doors open.

With a silent nod of the head and a reassuring squeeze of the arm I let Clark lower me down into the dark hole, him following straight after and shining a flashlight into the murky cellar.

I looked around at the view the light invaded as it moved around the room and my attention was immediately caught when Clark stopped and focused the light on a huge object in the corner. Whatever it was, was concealed under a tarp and just the shape of it even under the sheet had me confounded. I couldn't help but gape at the oddly organic curves of the object. It resembled no piece of farm equipment I had ever seen. What the hell was it?

Tearing my gaze away I looked up at Clark who was standing right to my left side and before I could ask anything he took a deep breath, grabbed hold of the tarp and pulled it free of the object.

What I was faced with was inconceivable, unimaginable. The thing laid in front of me was the size of a tractor and looked like a cross between some kind of space ship and a piece of abstract art. An empty cavity rested atop of the bulbous shell and was made from some kind of pearly material. The outer pieces of the machine were scorched and blackened, as though they'd been in a crash landing or burned in a fire.

"Clark? What, what is this?" I questioned, trying to get to grips with what was in front of me, my whole body bursting with electricity.

"My parents Jonathan and Martha, they found me in this," Clark exclaimed, deciding to continue knowing it would it would take me too long to process anyway.

"At first they thought maybe the Soviets had sent it up. They were sure the government were going to show up on the doorstep."

"Let me guess. They never came." I worked out, looking up at Clark as his eyes were glued to the capsule in front of him.

What did all this mean? Where did Clark come from?

Turning away from the machine Clark guided me over to an old work bench, old newspaper clippings faded with time strewn across the top of it. There were articles on the Roswell incident, one about glowing red balls of light that had been seen over Manitoba in Canada for several weeks in 1975 and 1976. Those along with many others that I didn't have the mental capacity to skim through never mind read during this mind boggling moment lead to one common thread, UFO's.

"They kept searching for evidence of someone like me but they never found anything."

What was he saying? That he was some kind of alien? I was stunned, too stunned to speak, to process what was going on. Try as I might I couldn't put a voice to the questions that were inside my head.

"This was found in the chamber with me." Clark said, pulling the pendant that he always wore around his neck off for the first time and placing it in my hands. I'd always wondered what the piece of rock was but I could never have imagined anything like this.

"Dad got a metallurgist to examine it and to this day I don't know how he kept him quiet. He said that whatever type of metal it's made out of isn't even on the periodic table. It fits into this slot. It's some kind of key." Clark pointed out, leading me back to the capsule and shining the light on it and then the pewter coloured shard still held in my hand.

Looking at it closely it could only be described as a spike or nail of some kind. It felt peculiar too, like a shell or horn. It wasn't like any metal or even texture I'd ever touched or handled before.

"So I guess you could say I'm the answer." Clark finally finished, reaching out and holding tightly to my hand. He was looking at me so intently, almost as though I was about to disappear

"The answer to what?" I asked.

"Whether humans are alone in the universe."

I felt dizzy. My head was spinning and it felt as though my whole world had been flipped and turned upside down. All this time I knew there was something different about Clark, something special. But this?

Clark Kent, the guy who I'd just revealed I was in love with was an alien, an actual alien from outer space. Millions of questions flooded my brain as he stared down at me, wanting some kind of response, some kind of reaction to this unbelievable secret he'd just entrusted with me. I realised then only one question really mattered.

Did this change the way I felt about him?

One word,

NO.

**Oh my god I hope I did this justice. Obviously it's one of the most important aspects and I wanted to get it perfect. Hopefully it's ok. Let me know what you think.**

**Review. Review. Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry that the updates haven't been as frequent as they were at the start. I just got a new full time job so that's been taking up all of my time. I'm going to work on getting at least 2 chapters up per week (maybe more depending on how busy I am) so please don't think I've forgotten this story because I haven't.**

**In other news what do you think about Ben Affleck being cast as Batman for the MOS sequel? I'm in two minds about it to be honest.**

**Enjoy**

**It's not an S – Chapter 11**

"You're a miracle Clark" I thought aloud as all the information I'd just been told began to sink in.

"I don't want to be" Clark replied, tears welling up in his eyes. Now he'd been honest with me about the biggest part of himself it was like the floodgates had opened and he was revealing every thought, every emotion.

"I don't blame you" I answered. Reaching up and placing my palm on his cheek, one stray tear then being smoothed away with my thumb.

"This would be a huge burden for anyone to bear. But you're not just anyone, Clark. It's not where you're from that defines who you are. It's what you do and what you choice to be that determines your fate."

Clark was hanging off my every word, his eyes piercing mine as I got ready to continue. I don't know how he imagined I would react to such mind blowing information but I guess it wasn't like this. He'd more than likely been playing it out in his head, trying to envisage every scenario, every conclusion. I mean telling someone you're an alien isn't exactly a spare of the moment thing that you don't think about long and hard first.

"You really think so?" He cut in.

"You wanna know what I think? I think that you've been sent here for a reason. Maybe it was to save that bus full of kids. Maybe it was save a whole town, or an entire planet. Maybe you were sent here just to save little old me" I giggled, managing to get a half smile from the trembling man in front of me.

"All these things that are happening to you, the super strength, the lightening speed, one day you're going to think of them as a blessing. One day you'll have to make a choice about what you do with your abilities, with your gifts. Are you gonna stand proud in front of the human race or sink into the crowd and hide yourself like you have all these years? Clark, I'll stand by you whatever you decide. Never doubt that, ok?"

"Can't I just keep pretending to be the run of the mill geeky farm boy?" He questioned with a smirk, not taking his gaze from me but shifting nervously on the spot.

"Clark whatever is destined to happen to you, to me, to us as a pair, know that as far as I'm concerned you will always be the run of the mill geeky farm boy" I burst out laughing, Clark following suit soon after.

An hour later we hadn't moved from the derelict barn that held all of Clark's secrets. We'd spent the whole duration going over all the information a second, a third and a fourth time. I wanted to be sure I hadn't missed anything and I think Clark wanted to make sure that I understood exactly what this all meant. That it had in actual fact sunk in. It was almost like he wanted me to freak out, to run for the hills and never want to see him again. It's probably how he'd expected it to go since the moment he'd even thought about telling me. He was finding it hard to believe that I'd coped so well. Truth was, as long as Clark was the good person I knew he was there was nothing he could say to drive me away.

"So I guess this means you've got another family out there somewhere huh?" I realised. Clark and I venturing out of the barn for the first time in hours and looking up at a clear and now starry sky.

"Yeah, I suppose I have" Clark stopping in his tracks to look up at the stars whilst I wrapped my arms securely around his waist.

"They must have sent you here for a reason Clark, and in my opinion you owe it yourself and to them to find out what that is, even if it takes the rest of your life. If you don't you'll only regret it. You'll always wonder why and how you came to be here. How you came to be standing in a backyard in Smallville, staring up at the stars with me." I smiled affectionately, Clark not hesitating in placing a soft kiss upon my forehead.

"I know you're right. You're always right. I'm just scared about what I'll find out, if I can even find anything that is. I don't even know where to start."

"That's what I'm here for. I'll help you every step of the way and so will your Mom. I'm sure she'll do everything she can to help. You're not getting rid of either of us" I grinned matter of factly.

I decided right then and there that I would do everything in my power to help him discover where he comes from. I wouldn't rest, I wouldn't stop, I wouldn't give in. Clark and I were in this together.

On Tuesday morning Clark and I were back in school as if nothing had changed. To everyone else it hadn't, but to me it was a whole new world.

"Miss Lake, what is your stand out quote from this section of the play?" My English teacher Mr Norris asked of The Merchant of Venice which we had been studying. Truth was the whole lesson had gone by in a blur; I was still processing everything that had happened the day before and the fact Clark kept glancing at me from across the room didn't help. Luckily though I'm a huge fan of Shakespeare so it wasn't too hard for me to pick a line or two.

"It would most definitely be the line from act 3 scene 2. One half of me is yours, the other half yours mine own, I would say. But if mine, then yours, and so all yours." I grinned every word knowing that Norris had been trying to catch me out. He knew I hadn't been paying attention, or at least he thought he did.

"I see, and how would you interpret that quote. What do you think it means?"

All it took was one more look in Clark's direction and I knew exactly what the line meant.

"In modern terms I would say it means you have part of me and I have part of you. But what is mine also belongs to you, so it's all yours. It's about being with someone and loving them so much that you share every part of yourself with them. Their success becomes your success, their heartache is your heartache and their wants become your wants. In shorter terms you're basically two people who become one."

Once I'd finished I couldn't help but spot the huge grin that had engulfed Clark's face. He was right in assuming that I'd kind of been talking about us.

As the weeks went on and we got closer to graduation Clark, myself and Mrs Kent were planning out how we were going to research and discover more about Clark's origins. We were going to have to dig up a lot of information without gaining unwanted attention. It's not like I could walk into some science facility and say "Hi, I wonder if you can help me? My boyfriend dropped out of the sky about 18 years ago and we can't find anything out from the spaceship he crashed in. We're trying to find out what planet he's from." Either Clark would end up arrested and locked in some lab or I'd be put away in a mental hospital. Not one of those scenarios was one we could risk happening.

"I think we should start at the library. You landed during a meteor shower right?" I started.

"Yep."

"Well then we should definitely look up any other meteor showers that may have occurred around the same time. It could be that other things crashed landed the same time you did. It might not have been a meteor at all. Maybe it was debris entering the atmosphere. That's what we have to find out first and foremost."

"What if we don't find anything?" Mrs Kent asked, taking in all of the suggestions. It must be hard for her. She'd had Clark to herself all of this time and now he was venturing out to find out about this other family he could possibly have somewhere.

"Then we'll think of something else" I smiled, determination flooding every word.

"What if we do find something? What does that mean then?" Martha Kent asked in a nervous whisper, reaching down and clasping her hands together in an unsure manner.

"Mom, you're not going to lose me if that's what you're worrying about" Clark began, knowing instinctively what was going through his Mom's mind. He knew her better than anybody.

Getting out of his chair he crossed the living room of the Kent house and knelt in front of his Mom's arm chair, taking her dainty hands in his and not continuing until he was sure she was listening.

"You are MY Mom. You always have been and you always will be. Even if I do find something or someone out there it won't change anything. I'll always be your son, the son you raised."

"I just can't face losing you too. Not after..."

"Mom, you're not going to lose me, I promise."

"We better get researching then hadn't we?" She smiled through tears, placing her head upon his. God, I wish I had my Mom.

Graduation was now only 2 days away and a lot had happened. Don't get me wrong we had found absolutely nothing to help us discover more about Clark but we had made some decisions about our futures.

I'd accepted a place at the local community college doing Journalism. It's something I'd planned on doing anyway but I figured assignments and stuff on my placement would give me the opportunity to go delving for some information that wouldn't necessarily be available to the general public. Clark on the other hand had decided against college all together. His plan was to work. He was going to travel around the country looking for things whilst I stayed in town and looked out for his Mom. He figured he could find out more if he actually went physically looking for it.

It was looking like I was going to have to lose Clark for a while so that he could go out and find himself. I'd encouraged him all the way and now just a tiny part of me was starting to regret it. I'd only just got to know the real him and now I was going to have to let him leave. What was I going to do without him here every day? What if he couldn't find anything? Would he ever come back?

**Review. Review. Review. **


	13. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Right we are about to hit serious spoiler territory now. Get ready because this flight is about to get very, very bumpy.**

**It's not an S – Chapter 12**

15 years later

"Lake, get your behind in here now" Perry White the Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet called at me on only my second month in the job.

"Yes Mr White" I answered breathlessly, darting across the newsroom to his office when I heard him shout.

"What job exactly did I hire you for?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Investigative journalist sir."

"That I did. So why when you should be investigating and writing stories have I just watched you stand at that coffee machine for the last 15 minutes?" Perry more or less yelled.

Ooops. Truth was I'd simply gone over to the machine to grab a cappuccino and I zoned out. I got lost in thoughts of HIM. I'd last seen Clark almost 9 months ago and we parted ways after going for a coffee to talk things over. Just a simple cup of joe jogged the memory.

After graduation I started my journalism major at the community college, spending any spare time I had researching meteors, aliens, strange occurrences. Anything that I could link back to Clark. I was pretty unsuccessful. I literally couldn't find anything.

Soon after my college enrolment Clark up and left Smallville in search of answers, clues and information. He promised he'd return every month to check in and make sure me and his Mom were ok. For the first year or so he kept to his word. Without fail on the last Friday of every month there he would appear on my doorstep. We'd spend the entire weekend with his Mom just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. On the Monday's when he went zooming off again I'd miss him so much, his daily phone calls being the only thing that helped me through his absence.

There would be particular moments when the time really stretched on and I'd say to myself "Why didn't you just go with him?" "Why don't you just pack up and find him?" I came so close to acting on these questions time and time again but then I'd just take one look at his Mom and realise I couldn't leave her, not after everything. We both knew that Clark wouldn't be happy til he'd exhausted every avenue, every resource, until he'd overturned every rock in search of finding out about his true self. He couldn't do that in Smallville. He had to leave and someone had to watch over his Mom whilst he was gone. That was a job I was happy to take on. Clark could go away without having to worry about us. He could immerse himself in his search.

So yeah, for the first year or two it wasn't so bad. I saw him every few weeks, spoke to him on the phone every day and when there was times that I really missed him I was so busy with college work that it kept me distracted. All in all it was ok.

After that two years though it all began to change. I was busier and busier with lectures and assignments, trying my best to help Clark and also looking out for his Mom. I didn't have time for anything. Clark seemed to be more occupied also. The phone calls became less and less until it was down to a couple a month, if that. He'd come home less often and when he did come back he was too tired to talk never mind do anything else.

From one of the rare deep conversations that we did have I learnt a lot. Not only had he been scouring the globe for information, but along the way he'd also been taking on various jobs in the most random places. He'd take on a fake name, fake life, he'd save people. It was all part of the journey.

After finishing college with my journalism degree I got a job at a local newspaper in Metropolis, meaning I had leave Smallville. It wasn't the Daily Planet, but it was something. I started out just proof reading other people articles, assisting on investigations and doing some editing. Sticking to my promise I made sure to call Mrs Kent at least three or four times a week, I'd go and visit at the weekend and help her around the house. Other than that it got to the point where I felt like I'd left my old life behind. I'd left Clark behind.

Now looking back on those times, just after school when it all started I wonder if I could have done anything differently. I'd tried to cling to him for so long and I know he didn't want to sacrifice me in order to find himself but it got to the point where it happened without us even realising.

Slowly over the years, we just drifted apart. It got better for a small period of time, a couple of years ago. I lost my Dad. He'd been training up some new recruits on the base and he just collapsed, right in front of them. It was a heart attack, a huge one. When Clark found out he rushed straight home and took care of me just like I had when his Dad passed away. That lasted a little while but I threw myself into work, not wanting to think about what had happened, not wanting to deal with it. I guess I kind of pushed Clark away.

Now we go months on end without even talking, never mind seeing each other. When we do speak it's just choice words of "how are you?" "have you found anything?" and others to that affect.

Just last month Clark's Mom called me to let me know Clark had come home for a few days. She wanted me to come over to try and patch things up and build some bridges. I thought about it I really did but in the end I just made some excuse about being swamped with work. She knew I was lying, I could tell from the change of tone in her voice but what else could I do? I'd go over there, see his face, immediately forget everything we'd gone through and be back wrapped in his arms without a second thought. What then though? It would just end the same way it always did. He'd leave. I'd be left behind and we'd be right back where we started. I couldn't put myself through that, not again.

"I'm sorry Mr White. It won't happen again, I promise" I smiled sweetly with a flutter of the eyelashes, turning to walk out of his palatial office. Immediately Perrie's hard exterior diminished. He tried to act really tough and stern but he was a big softie really. He reminded me of my Dad in that way. I was learning to wrap him around my little finger.

"Lauren, not so fast. Take a seat please" he ushered, shutting the door behind me and sitting down behind his huge desk.

"Look, Sir I really am sorry" I started, before being silenced but a raised palm.

"That's not why I want to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"I've got an assignment you might be interested in." He revealed, leaning forward in his chair and fanning out a large array of paperwork in front of me.

"What kind of assignment?" I asked, deep in interest.

"The biggest of your career so far." Wow!

"Something has been found on Ellesmere Island. An 'anomalous object they're calling it."

"What like a UFO?" I shook internally, trying to control my outburst.

"I guess so. NASA are going out there, Space Command, the lot of them. Canada are sending men in. AIRCOM have been making runs of the area all week. I've seen you looking at this kind of stuff on the computers during your breaks and I knew you grew up around the military so I figured you'd be the perfect person to go out there and cover the story."

I was just about to react to the fact Perry had trusted me with this after only two months in the job. I was also about to tell him how he could count on me when out of nowhere there was a huge bang and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Perry audibly shouted. He hated to be interrupted.

"It's Lois, Sir."

"What do you want?" He asked in exasperation as Lois Lane poked her head around the now open office door.

"I was just wondering if you had any new stories for me to look into Sir. I've just signed off on the one about the city's biggest cheeseburger" She questioned, not failing to give me a dirty look and staring down at me like I was something she'd trodden on. Lois hated the fact that I'd only been at the paper a short time and already got some amazing stories. Fact was she'd only been working as a journalist for a couple of years herself. I'd been honing my skills for the last 15 years. I deserved this and there was no way I was giving it up.

"Ummmm, why don't you head over to the medical centre and interview the guy who was knocked of his bike by the school bus the other day?"

"Great. I'll get right too it." Lois grinned, excited because this was one her juiciest stories yet and I'm sure thinking it would make me a little jealous. She had no idea.

"Right where were we? Lake this has the potential to be world news if they find anything. I'm relying on you to get as much intelligence as possible. Take pictures, interview the men down there, go in search of information for yourself. Just don't let me down." My boss pushed, hoping beyond hope that I could pull this off.

"Mr White, you won't regret this I promise you. I swear I'm the right journalist for the job." I couldn't contain my excitement. This could be the biggest story of my career. It would make me a world renowned journalist if I came back with something good. Plus on top of that there was a chance, even though tiny that maybe, just maybe it all had a link with Clark. I know we're not exactly in the best place now but I owed it to Clark to see this through. To find out what I could.

Just two days later I was on my way. Before I left I called Mrs Kent and let her know what was going on. She said that Clark's phone had been out of range for a couple of weeks so she couldn't get hold of him to pass on the information. The whole journey there I tried to get hold of him myself with no success. It looked like I was going into this biggest development so far on my own.

As the helicopter I was being taken in reached Ellesmere Island I couldn't help but marvel at the sight before me. It was as if the Ice Age had never left. Vast ice caps and glaciers covered the mountainous arctic landscape. It was barely 500 miles south of the North Pole though so I guess I couldn't be too surprised. It was forbiddingly white, and barren in appearance. I know knew why it was referred to as one of the most remote places on Earth.

Wearing heavy boots and a thick Parka I had to prepare myself for the bitter cold I was about to be met with. The Sikorsky S-61 helicopter touched down on a landing field at the north-eastern tip of the island and with just enough time to tuck my long blonde hair into my hood I exited the 'copter and was engulfed by the harsh polar like climate. It was enough to take my breath away.

"Ms Lake, I'm Jed Eubanks with Arctic Cargo" an older stereotypical military man introduced whilst reaching out to shake my hand.

"Lauren Lake, Daily Planet" I shouted through the noise of the whistling wind and the whirring of the helicopter propellers.

"What exactly is Arctic Cargo?" I asked straight after. I thought I'd better get started with the digging early.

"We're a private contractor augmenting NORTHCOM on the operation. I assume you've been briefed."

"Yes, I was informed of everything that was available to me."

"Good to know." Jed literally yelled in my ear to make sure I heard.

Looking around I couldn't see much, just men working around tents, or chipping away at the cliff face. Other than that it was just an endless sea of white. Jeez, I hope this trip was worth it.

"How far is the station?" I asked in hope that it wasn't too far.

"Camp is just over yonder" he indicated towards a distant ridge. Snow and ice covered the ragged hills and valleys surrounding it. Great, just great. This was going to be fun to get to.

"I'll walk you there. Joe can get your bags." Phew that was a relief. At least I wouldn't have to carry all of my luggage as well.

A man was ushered over who I assumed was Joe. He was tall, big built. Other than that I couldn't tell you anymore. He had a thick dark beard and a loose hood covered the remainder of his face. He wasn't giving eye contact to anyone anyways. He seemed the sort of person that kept himself to himself. He was pretty underwhelming overall. He didn't stand out at all, so why was it that I couldn't tear my eyes from him. He hadn't looked up at me once, he had his back to me but still it was like someone was screaming in my head telling me to notice something.

"Lauren, are you ready? Joe make sure you don't leave anything behind. Help Miss Lake will you?" Eubanks instructed the man, who for some reason seemed to stop suddenly when he heard my name.

"Just a second. I'll be right behind you." I called out, something inside not wanting me to move just yet.

With my last words Joe dropped my bags to the floor suddenly. I know I didn't exactly pack light but he was a big guy, he wouldn't drop them due to the weight surely.

"Careful. They're a bit heavy" I laughed, rushing over to help him with the bags and trying to shrug off all the weirdness that had flooded me in the last few minutes.

Without looking I leant down to pick up one of the holdalls and as I did so a hand, his hand reached out to retrieve it at the same time. He had thick gloves on as did I but still I felt something, something familiar as his fingers engulfed mine. Only one persons touch felt that way.

I froze, froze looking down at his hand over mine. I didn't have the courage to look up at his face. I couldn't let myself believe what was running through my mind was true. In my heart I knew it was. As I pieced all the bits together, the way he reacted when he heard my name and when I spoke, his build, his failure to make eye contact with anyone. It was him, it had to be him.

Taking a deep breath I straightened up and looked up at the man still gripping on to me. Slowly I pulled back his hood so I could see his face. Sure enough, through the shaggy black beard and moth eaten beanie was the face of the man I'd not seen in far too long.

"Clark"

**Hope you liked it guys. **

**Just so you know Lois isn't going to play a huge part in the story I just thought I'd add her in here and maybe a little bit later for some comedic effect lol!**

**Anyway please review and if I get a good enough response I'll try my hardest to update again in the next couple of days.**


	14. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Thanks for the great response on the last chapter. I know a couple of you were disappointed that I jumped forward in time without going into too much detail about what Clark had been doing whilst away. Please be assured that this was done for a reason and this time period will be visited in the form of flashbacks etc. I hope that clears it up.**

**Enjoy**

**It's not an S – Chapter 13**

"Clark"

"What are you doing here?" He looked stunned, still gripping on to my hand as he gazed into my eyes with a creased brow.

"I'm on a story. My editor assigned me to write a piece about what's going on here. Clark how do you know about this? I thought your phone wasn't working?"

"Oh, I misplaced it a couple of weeks ago. Wait, how did you know my phone wasn't working?" Clark asked in hushed whispers so nobody would hear. Not that they would in this climate anyway.

"I called your Mom and told her about the UFO so she could tell you. She couldn't get hold of you so I've been trying right up until I landed. So how are you here?"

"I've been working in a bar and I overheard some Canadian Airman talking about this a few days ago. I hitchhiked here and got on the payroll. I've just been keeping a low profile, listening and watching. Lauren, I can't believe you're here" he half smiled. Even through a rugged beard I knew what expression he was pulling, it was all in the eyes.

For the next few moments I just stood there staring at him, almost like he'd disappear again if I looked away. I was right about everything I thought would happen when I finally did come face to face to him. Just one look, one half grin and he was forgiven. Nothing had changed, there was still that invisible magnet pulling us together and I knew from the way he reacted to seeing me that he felt exactly the same way. There was no way I was letting him out my sight, not now.

"Miss Lake, are you coming?" One of the soldiers called out to me. I guess they wanted to take me to camp so they could get back to work.

"Uh yeah sorry, I'm coming" I smiled, being pulled out of my Clark, Lauren bubble suddenly.

"Go ahead" Clark grinned pushing me forward and leaning down to pick up my bags.

Walking in front of Clark it wasn't long before I had caught up to Eubanks who was the person that was given the task of briefing me and getting me up to speed with what was going on. This was good. It meant I could find out some information that Clark wouldn't be privy to doing the job he was assigned.

"I've gotta confess Miss Lake, I'm not usually the biggest fan of the Daily Planet" He said as we walked through the thick, compacted snow.

"Some of the stories you've written alongside the 1st division were very impressive though."

"What can I say? I get writers block if bullet proof vests and danger aren't involved. I guess it's the military brat upbringing" I responded as we continued along the vast valley.

"I'm sorry about your father Miss Lake. I didn't have the pleasure of working alongside the General but from what I've heard he was an asset to his corp."

"Thank you. It means a lot that you would say that and I really appreciate being given the opportunity to be here" I couldn't help but tear up. So much had happened in the last few minutes. Not only had I been reunited with Clark after so long but now this as well. My emotions were all over the place.

As we continued the walk towards the camp I resisted the urge to turn and look at Clark. I could hear his crunching footsteps behind me so I knew he was still there. I didn't want to bring unwanted attention to him so made a point of keeping fully immersed in the conversation with Eubanks and on the sight before me.

When we reached the ridge and the location of base camp it was clear that there was an extensive operation going on and all of the rumours about this UFO were true. The remote outpost which would usually have housed no more than 50 had ballooned into a miniature city supported by US and Canadian troops. Temporary structures consisting of insulation draped over steel and aluminium dotted the entire area. Barracks, garages, hangers and mess halls had sprung up all over the place and mechanical earth movers were busy carving out settlement in the compacted permafrost.

At the centre of the base was a deep, cavernous pit. A thermal meltdown generator was being used to bore down through the packed ice. Steam rose from the borehole.

Looked at the mass of machinery and structures that had been set up in this frozen, barely habitable wasteland it was hard to comprehend the amount of money and logistics that must have gone into making this operation happen. There was no way the government would use this resource unless they were sure there was something to be found. They definitely had a reason to be here and I was determined along with Clark to find out what that was.

Once we reached the base Eubanks handed me off to the folks in charge, Clark listening in with his sonic hearing from outside the operations centre.

"I'm Colonel Nathan Hardy with the US NORTHCOM" the commanding officer introduced himself to me. He had a receding hairline and stern disposition. His whole demeanour screamed "military career" as did the eagles on his uniform.

"Lauren Lake, Daily Planet" I returned.

"This is Dr Emil Hamilton with DARPA" he gestured to an older man standing to his side.

The Defence Advanced Research Projects Agency specialised in developing new technologies for the military. Hamilton certainly looked the part of an egghead scientist. It was easy to imagine him puttering around in a lab somewhere, working on various hush-hush projects.

"We were expecting you tomorrow Miss Lake" Dr Hamilton queried after reaching out to shake my hand. He was definitely more of a people person than Colonel Hardy.

"That's why I showed up today" I grinned as Hardy looked in my direction with a scowl. I refused to be intimidated by him.

"Look guys, I'm not here to tread on your toes. I'm just as interested about the importance of this discovery as you. Why don't we just get on with it and you can show me what you've found?"

After some cross expressions from a certain Colonel and an unsure look from Dr Hamilton I was introduced to Staff Sergeant Sekowsky. Unlike his superiors he seemed more than happy to show me and tell me about what he and his team had discovered.

"NASA's EOS satellites picked up the anomaly first." He pointed to computer screens cycling through false-colour portraits of the seabed and nearby glacial topography.

The glacial ice was rendered in shades of blue, while the ocean appeared as green above the rocky gray sea floor. Layers of snow were appropriately white.

"The ice shelf plays hell on the echo soundings, but there's definitely something down there."

I wasn't an expert on interpreting images such as the ones in front of me, but it was evidently clear that there was a large solid object embedded deep beneath the ice. Did this hold the answers we'd been searching for, for so long?

"A Soviet-era submarine maybe?" I questioned. I had to be realistic. The chances of this being a space ship and even if it were being the one that held the clues to Clark's past were less than slim to none.

"Doubt it" Hardy said as Clark was listening in from outside.

"At three hundred metres, that's considerably larger than anything we know they built back then."

Doing the conversion in my head I worked out that three hundred metres was roughly a thousand feet long. That would have to be a massively huge sub. What was this thing?

"And then there's this," Hamilton said of an image he'd called an 'aerial reflection radiometer view' which popped up on the screen.

"You'd expect a sub to be buried in the seabed, but this thing is lodged one hundred feet above sea level."

How would a sub end up frozen in the ice, a significant distance from the ocean? Unless it dropped from the sky, I couldn't help thinking.

"Could an earthquake have moved it?" I asked.

"Maybe," Sekowsky said. "But that's not the spooky part. The ice surrounding it is nearly twenty thousand years old."

With those last words Colonel Hardy immediately ushered me out of the operations centre in order to take me to my quarters. I had a million questions running through my head and it was obvious from the expression on Clark's face when I saw him again outside that he did too.

"Here it is," Hardy said like a disgruntled innkeeper once we reached my shelter, Clark again carrying my bags alongside us.

"What if I need to go to the bathroom" I questioned causing Clark to snigger under his hood. The shelter resembled an industrial cargo container so it was more than basic. How would I survive in this?

"There's a bucket in the corner." Hardy answered with raised eyebrows and a roll of the eyes. He left almost instantly, the only other words being to tell Clark where to place my bags. It's clear we were not going to get on.

Clark and I both stood in silence, not daring to even glance at one another until the Colonel was out of our view. Once we were sure we could not be seen or heard it took only a split second for Clark to shut the door and to wrap his arms around me.

"Gosh that feels better" I laughed into his chest.

"What does?"

"This cuddle. It's so friggin cold, but now I feel all toasty. I'd almost forgotten how warm you are." A pang of sadness in my voice.

"It's really been that long, huh?" Clark asked, stepping back slightly and lifting my chin with his gloved hand so he could look into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not staying in contact. I'm sorry for not coming back to Smallville when you wanted to see me. I'm so sorry Clark." A tear sliding down my face as the apology left my lips.

"Lauren, it's just as much my fault as it is yours, even more so. I went off looking for things I've never had and didn't take care of the things I was leaving behind." He smiled sadly, tracing my jaw with his thumb after wiping my salty tears away.

"I don't want to lose you again Clark." I whispered, tearing my gaze off of him as I revealed my deepest fears.

"Lauren. Lauren look at me." Clark began, putting his palms on either side of my face so I had no choice but to look straight at him. "I swear to you that is never going to happen. I'm not letting you go." He smiled through his unshaven facial hair.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Stepping closer, Clark moved his hand until it was placed behind my neck and leant down so he was at eye level with me. As I was caught in the moment I didn't manage to stop him kissing me until it was almost too late.

"Nuh uh. Stop right there mister." I smirked, stepping back so Clark's mouth was nowhere near mine.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion, and rooted to the spot.

"There is no way I am kissing you with all that hair on your face." I said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. It wasn't that the beard was a turn off, it was just like a phobia I had. It felt weird.

Clark just stared at me for a second, but then his face crumpled and he doubled over laughing. Careful not be too loud so we didn't drawn attention from outside passers by.

"Haha, I can't remember the last time I laughed like this. I forgot you didn't like bearded Clark." He grinned between the fits of laughter. His life must have got so hectic over the last few years of the search. I knew just by his eyes it was taking a toll. They were tired. So in that case if one little comment made him laugh like this, then I was happy.

"Hey, I love bearded Clark." I smiled moving closer to him and wrapping my small arms around his toned waist. "I just don't love kissing bearded Clark".

"I guess I'll have to do something about that then, won't I?"

"That you will Mr Kent. That you will."

After 10 or so minutes of just clinging on to each other and laughing, I suddenly remembered what brought us both here. Typical Lauren and Clark. Put us together and we can't concentrate on anything but each other. We were going to have to nip that in the bud.

"Ummmm, Clark?"

"Yep"

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"What?" He asked, feigning confusion. He knew exactly what I was getting at. That man loved to mess with me.

"Just the small situation of the thousand foot long unidentified object buried in the ice just outside."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know exactly what I'm going to do."

**Well that's it for another chapter. I hope you liked the 'Clark's beard' little comedy moment there. I just wanted the pair to have some fun together before it all gets a lot more serious. I think it shows how close they are even after all their time apart.**

**Review. Review. Review.**


End file.
